Cortejo Deplorable
by Jakke'91
Summary: Arthur intenta cortejar a Merlin, pero Merlin no se entera. Secuela de Problemas de comunicación.
1. Chapter 1

Buenas! Pues ya empiezo con la publicación de la segunda parte de "Problemas de comunicación". Esta parte consta de 12 capítulos que iré subiendo cada dos o tres días más o menos. Disfrútenlo! :D :D

**Capítulo 1 **

_Deplorable: más desastroso de lo normal._

_Cortejo: Acompañar a alguien, esperando ser de su agrado._

"Esquiva…¡te dije esquiva!"

¡GOLPE!

"¡Au!" gritó Merlin, sobándose el trasero, tirando la espada que había sostenido segundos antes. "¡Y te dije que dejaras de hacer eso!" ladró, el azote de dolor aún en su piel. Esto era estúpido de todos modos, no necesitaba aprender como usar una espada, tenía su magia para protegerse, claro que Arthur no sabía eso.

Desde que Merlin había vuelto de sus vacaciones, que más bien había sido un secuestro, Arthur había estado muy obstinado en enseñarle algunas habilidades de defensa. Aunque, pensó Merlin, el hecho de que fuera herido por unos bandidos había sido por la gran y tonta idea de Arthur de que en vez dejarle ahí y correr por sí mismo, había incitado a los bandidos para que les siguieran por el bosque, haciendo que Merlin usara su magia para crear una avalancha de rocas y proteger a Arthur de ellos.

No había necesidad de decir que Merlin había caído en las manos de Morgana y ésta, le había convertido en su asesino personal. Aunque afortunadamente para Arthur, Merlin resultó ser el peor asesino del mundo. Bueno, eso fue lo que Gaius y Gwen le dijeron, toda la situación seguía un poco confusa en su cabeza.

"¿Ni siquiera me estás escuchando…?"

¡GOLPE!

"¡¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso?!" gritó Merlin una vez más, sobándose el trasero. ¿Por qué nadie le decía al rey que era grosero pegar a la gente con espadas? Merlin miró a Arthur, quien le sonreía.

"Vamos, Merlin," dijo, como si toda la pelea de espadas fuera una brisa. "Tenemos que hacer siete ejercicios más antes de acabar."

"¿Siete más?" preguntó Merlin con los ojos bien abiertos. Se rindió entonces, tirándose de espaldas, no lo haría. "No quiero…Tengo calor, estoy cansado… ¡Huelo como Gwaine!"

"Eres el sirviente más vago que he conocido," remarcó Arthur, inclinándose sobre Merlin, bloqueando el caliente sol de verano. "Es culpa mía, te he consentido."

"¿Me has consentido?" preguntó Merlin, con ojos grandes de nuevo, por segunda vez en tan sólo unos minutos. "Me has hecho limpiar los establos muchas veces…¡y ni siquiera es parte de mi trabajo!"

"¿Podrías dejar de quejarte?" rodó los ojos Arthur, parándose recto y pasando una mano por su rubio cabello. "Esto será todo por hoy, supongo, pero debes aprender estas simples técnicas en algún momento…"

"Una mierda simples…" murmuró Merlin.

"Pueden ayudar a protegerte mejor."

"Sí, lo sé," asintió Merlin, apoyándose en los codos. "¿Podemos ir ya adentro?"

"Sí, señorita," remarcó Arthur, ofreciéndole una mano para que Merlin la tomara. Lo hizo y se levantó del suelo. En vez de soltarle, Arthur mantuvo su mano y le sonrió, mirándole de arriba abajo. Fue cuando Merlin empezó a sentirse incómodo cuando finalmente se alejó.

Cosas como esa habían estado pasando cada vez más desde que Merlin había vuelto. Arthur le miraba… no quería decir con afecto, pero es lo que era. Algo había cambiado ligeramente en su relación, no era muy notorio, a menos que estuvieras mirando. No es que Arthur fuera más amable con él, seguía tratándole igual, y llamándole idiota, pero había algo…

"Merlin, ¡coge tu maldita espada!" gritó Arthur. Y Merlin se recompuso de sus cavilaciones y tomó su espada antes de seguir al rey al interior del castillo. No, definitivamente, no era más amable, pero entonces de nuevo, si que lo era. Como ahora, Arthur saltó para abrirle la puerta de la armería a Merlin. Eran cosas extrañas como esa, que nunca había hecho antes, las que hacían a Merlin preguntarse. Pero quizás Arthur sólo estaba feliz de que Merlin no hubiese muerto, había estado muy cerca.

Merlin dejó a Arthur en la armería, aún era temprano y Merlin tenía que terminar sus quehaceres. El hecho de que aún oliese como Gwaine y que no podría tomar un baño pronto, si es que podía ese día, le molestaba bastante. Pero hizo lo que pudo por ignorarlo y fue hacia el vestíbulo. Fue entonces cuando se topó con Agravaine. Sonrió melosamente a Merlin mientras pasaba y Merlin le observó. Había algo más que había descubierto al ser el asesino de Morgana, a Agravaine. Merlin por fin entendió que le molestaba tanto de él, Agravaine era un agente doble, una escoria, y eso en un día bueno. Trabajaba para Morgana, y todo este tiempo Arthur había pensado que podía confiar en él…

Merlin suspiró, aun le alteraba eso, nunca le había gustado Agravaine, pero ahora le odiaba. Quería decírselo a Arthur, sobre su traición, incluso Gaius le había animado, pero no sabía como, pues no quería dañar a Arthur. Y seguramente, eso lo haría.

Merlin terminó sus tareas en la cámara de Arthur, estaba acabando con la chimenea cuando Arthur entró. Merlin no se giró, terminando rápidamente de colocar madera nueva en la limpia chimenea. Estaba completamente cubierto de ceniza y hollín y deseó que Arthur no estuviera en la habitación para poder limpiarse con magia…

"Merlin," dijo Arthur, como si estuviera fijándose en que estaba ahí. "He estado pensando…"

"Oh no," murmuró Merlin sarcásticamente. "Tú ¿pensando?"

"¡Cállate!"

"¿Has estado pensando en que me calle?"

"¡Merlin!"

"Lo siento, señor," sonrió Merlin. Se levantó recordándose constantemente no pasar las manos por sus pantalones, para no llenarlos también de hollín.

"He estado pensando en un picnic."

"¿Has estado pensando en uno?" preguntó Merlin, un poco confuso y provocativo. "¿Alguno en particular?"

"¡Me refiero a tener uno!" corrigió Arthur. Y Merlin hizo un ruido de comprensión y asintió.

"Hoy, pensaba que podríamos ir y tener uno hoy…"

"¿Hoy?" preguntó Merlin, masajeándose la nariz ante la horrible idea. "¡Hace calor!"

"Podemos ir por un riachuelo…"

"Pero eso significa que tengo que ir a preparar la cesta y lavar las mantas, encontrar a Gwen-"

"No me refería a que Guinevere viniera," dijo Arthur demasiado repentino, mordiéndose el labio inferior. "Pensaba que podríamos ser solo tu y yo esta vez…"

"¿Por qué demonios íbamos a ir nosotros de picnic?" preguntó Merlin confuso. "¿Por qué querrías ir sin Gwen, no es cuando pasas tiempo con ella… ya sabes, fuera de Camelot, dónde puedes ser más tu mismo?"

"Pensaba que a lo mejor necesitábamos pasar más tiempo juntos…"

"¿Por qué necesitaríamos hacer eso…?"

"¡Para conocernos mejor!"

"Ya te conozco muy bien," insistió Merlin, esto era muy extraño y confuso. Y el ceño que mostraba Arthur ahora hizo que Merlin se sintiera mal. "Mira, si no llevas a Gwen al picnic, puedes olvidarte de hacerla tu reina."

"¿Por qué dices eso?" preguntó Arthur, aun frunciendo el ceño y ahora con una mirada confusa. Arthur no sabía nada sobre mujeres, suspiró Merlin.

"Porque, porque las doncellas de cocina sabrán que estaba haciendo una cesta de picnic y si no llevas a Gwen, alguien se lo dirá y eso la llevara a pensar que no deseas más su compañía, hará que piense que ya no la quieres, y así perderás tu oportunidad de casarte con ella."

"¿Todo eso por qué no deseo su compañía en un picnic?" preguntó Arthur, casi atónito. Merlin asintió, puede que hubiese exagerado un poco, pero podría pasar.

"Ey, no esperes que yo entienda la mente de una mujer," le dijo. Arthur suspiró entonces.

"Bien, tráela."

Después de que Merlin se lavara, empezó a preparar la cesta de picnic; primero, fue a buscar a Gwen, que estaba realizando sus propias tareas de sirvienta (que eran mucho más fáciles) en unos aposentos.

"Ey Gwen," dijo, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Ella se giró y sonrió, mirándole.

"Oh, hola Merlin," le dijo, doblando lo que parecía una toalla o una funda. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Arthur," contestó con simplicidad. Casi rodó los ojos cuando sus ojos se iluminaron por la mención, era casi repugnante. "Quiere ir de picnic."

"¿Hoy?" preguntó, mirando su vestido, como si no fuera lo suficiente para salir con el rey. Merlin estaba bastante seguro de que a Arthur no le importaba que vestido llevara.

"Dentro de una hora, en realidad," le dijo. Su boca cayó, y tiró lo que estaba haciendo, pasando a su lado, saliendo por la puerta.

"Será mejor que vaya a…prepararme," dijo en pánico, pasando una mano por su cabello y jugueteando con su vestido. "Desearía haberlo sabido antes…"

"Te ves encantadora," trató de calmarla Merlin; ella sólo sonrió un poco.

"Gracias, Merlin."

Y entonces se fue, apurada por el pasillo, Merlin rodó los ojos de nuevo, soltando una carcajada mientras se alejaba. Fue a las cocinas después de eso, dónde empezó a preparar la cesta con quesos y las carnes frías que le gustaban tanto a Arthur. Una de las criadas de cocina, Mérida, se paró junto a él y se apoyó en la encimera.

"Hola, Merlin," sonrió, mirándole de cerca. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Preparando una cesta," contestó, mientras metía manzanas extra para él. Afortunadamente, Arthur estaría muy ocupado adulando a Gwen como para notarlo. Mérida se inclinó más, su largo y rizado pelo rojo poniéndose en el camino de Merlin. Apretó los labios, esperando a que terminara de ser entrometida.

"¿Para quién?" preguntó finalmente, (Como si ella no supiera,) mientras se hacía para atrás y le sonreía, sus pecas alineadas parecían suciedad en su nariz y mejillas.

"El rey," dijo Merlin, mientras sus ojos azules se iluminaban, como los marrones de Gwen… pero de una forma diferente.

"¿Está llevando a ya sabes quién?" preguntó, poniendo morritos.

"¿Gwen?" preguntó él. (Como si no lo supiera.) "Sí."

"¡Oh!" rió, agarrado su brazo. "Esta es… ¿la segunda salida que tienen esta semana?" se mordió el labio y apretó su brazo. "¡Se está volviendo muy serio!"

"Supongo…"

"¡Oh, es tan romántico!" dijo ella, un poco dramáticamente. "Dentro de no mucho… estarán casados y habrán pequeños principitos y princesitas corriendo por aquí."

Merlin puso cara de disgusto, "No lo creo…"

"¿Celoso?" ella alzó rápidamente la mirada y sonrió.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" le preguntó, mirándola. Ella rió de nuevo.

"Todo Camelot sabe lo que sientes por Arthur," dijo, suspirando. "Tiene que ser duro verle en los brazos de otra persona."

"A menos que tú tengas también tu ración," dijo otra sirvienta, Belle, que estaba cortando patatas en una mesa cercana. Merlin se giró, dándole una mirada desagradable. "Muchos reyes lo hacen, ya sabes, toman una esposa pero encuentras un poco… de diversión con sus sirvientes favoritos."

"¡Arthur no es de esos!" argumentó Merlin, sintiendo esta conversación pesada de repente.

"No, aún no," le dijo Belle, sonriendo, mientras se colocaba un mechó de pelo castaño tras la oreja. "Pero nunca nos lo dirías si fuera así."

"Me pregunto si es bueno en la cama," se rió entre dientes Mérida.

"Con un cuerpo como ese, cariño, apuesto a que sí…"

Merlin decidió entonces que tenía que huir de ahí. Ató la canasta y salió por la puerta. Dejando risillas tras de sí.

Estaba tan conmocionado que le costó más tiempo encontrar las mantas de picnic; olvidando dónde las había dejado, mientras su mente repetía lo que las criadas habían dicho. Nadie pensaría que Arthur era así, ¿verdad? Si lo hacían, ¿Por qué Gwen querría seguir con él?

Como fuera, Merlin no tenía tiempo de limpiar las mantas, y de todas formas se ensuciarían de nuevo así que ¿qué sentido tenía? Fue hacia la puerta, dónde debía encontrarse con Arthur. Arthur ya le estaba esperando, apoyando en el marco de la puerta, mirando al cielo. Merlin sonrió mientras se acercaba. ¿Cómo podía alguien pensar que Arthur engañaría a alguien? Era demasiado leal, demasiado noble; era un hombre demasiado bueno.

"Merlin," dijo Arthur, girándose. "Te tomó mucho tiempo."

También era un gran idiota.

"Lo siento, estaba…" murmuró Merlin, sin estar seguro de que decir, no quería decirle a Arthur lo que las criadas de cocina pensaban de él. "Buscando las mantas."

"Sólo tú podías perderlas," remarcó Arthur, rodando los ojos. "¿Accedió Guinevere a venir?"

"Sí, lo hizo," una dulce voz femenina sonó tras ellos y Arthur se giró, mientras que Merlin se limitó a saludarla sobre el hombro del rey. Se había cambiado de vestido y el peinado. Las chicas eran tan extrañas, pensó Merlin.

"Guinevere," dijo Arthur, Merlin no podía ver su cara, pero apostaba a que el idiota estaba sonriendo. "Estás… encantadora."

"Gracias, Arthur," brilló Gwen. Ahora, Merlin le había dicho lo mismo hacía más o menos una hora, pero al parecer no era lo mismo si lo decía él. Merlin no se molestó en ofenderse. "¿Estamos listos para partir?"

Arthur miró a Merlin y alzó una ceja. Merlin asintió como respuesta, cogiendo la cesta.

"Parece que sí," dijo Arthur, ofreciéndole un brazo a Gwen. "¿Deberíamos ir?"

"Eso creo," aún irradiaba Gwen, tomando el brazo del rey, y entonces partieron, hacia su picnic.

Eligieron el lugar a las afueras de Camelot, al borde de un río, con agua tan clara que se podían ver los pequeños peces amarillos nadando y las rocas del fondo. Merlin se sentó, tan lejos de la pareja como podía, aún a distancia de poderlos oír de ser necesario. Ya había colocado el maldito picnic y rellenado sus copas de vino un par de veces, ahora sólo estaba obligado a estar ahí sentado, mirando, pero tratando de no ver, como Gwen se apretaba contra el brazo de Arthur y reía con cualquier tontería que dijera.

Parecía un poco estúpido ahora, pero Merlin en cierto modo deseaba que Gwen no hubiese venido, era enfermizo verles reír y besarse y ser como cualquier ser humano enamorado. Normalmente no le molestaba, pero hoy lo hacía, por alguna razón, era molesto estar ahí sentado, siendo ignorado. Debía ser agradable eso, ser capaz de sentarse y hablar con Arthur de forma normal, sin preocuparse sobre un reino o su gente, simplemente hablar sobre el cielo o la luna, quizás una vaca… cualquier cosa, simplemente como Gwen y Arthur estaban haciendo ahora.

Merlin no era tan estúpido como para ponerse celoso de Gwen, sabía que ella era la futura reina de Camelot, y pronto estaría compartiendo mucho más que picnics con Arthur. Sería una habitación y una cama y pronto, puede que Arthur no lo necesitara más, Gwen fue sirvienta antes que reina, puede que no quisiera que Merlin invadiera su privacidad como hacia ahora con la de Arthur. Merlin podía poner patas arriba la habitación de Arthur y saber como colocarlo todo de nuevo.

No habría más intromisiones directas, las cortinas estarían echadas, y pronto Merlin debería tocar siempre antes de entrar. Pronto todo cambiaría y eso lo aterraba…

"Merlin." La voz le hizo saltar, despertándolo de sus pensamientos. Se giró para verles mirándole, no quería, pero estaba bastante molesto en ese momento. Fue Gwen quien le habló. "¿Estás bien?"

"Oh, sí," asintió, aunque puede que tuviera un leve ataque al corazón. Tendría que preguntarle a Gaius después sobre su repentino sentimiento de malestar. "Estoy bien."

"Nos preguntábamos si podrías traernos un poco de agua." Pidió, tendiéndole la bota de agua de Arthur. Merlin asintió, rodando los ojos, seguramente sólo querían enrollarse de nuevo y querían que Merlin se fuera. Así es como sería una vez estuvieran casados, sin querer a Merlin alrededor, queriendo estar solos, pidiendo cosas estúpidas como agua para que se fuera.

"Por supuesto que puedo traeros agua," dijo, un poco borde pero sin importarle. "Para eso estoy aquí… para traer agua." La tomó y fue hacia el río, yéndose por la izquierda para no estar más a la vista. "No os preocupéis por mí; estaré aquí… ¡cogiendo agua!"

Una vez no pudo verlos más y estuvo seguro de que ellos tampoco lo podían ver, tiró la bota al río con agresividad y se tiró al césped. Gimoteando, porque el maldito césped estaba húmero y ahora también su trasero. Miró al cielo y maldijo. No es como si no supiera que esto pasaría algún día, pero de algún modo, no parecía tan cercano como ahora, podía ser cualquier día cuando Arthur le pidiera la mano a Gwen y por mucho que deseara verlos casados, no podía ver a Arthur con ninguna otra mujer, también prefería ver a Arthur simplemente como estaba ahora.

Y eso lo molestaba, estar ahí sentado con el culo empapado mientras Arthur tenía su lengua enredada en la de Gwen, era nauseabundo y molesto. Actuaban como niños, pensó Merlin; no había necesidad de casarse. ¿Acaso Gwen había visto a Arthur sin camisa siquiera? Con una risa oscura pensó que probablemente no.

"¡Merlin!" alguien le llamó, y no cualquiera, sino el idiota mismo.

"¿Qué?" gritó en respuesta, sin molestarse en mirarlo. Por alguna razón, no quería verlo, por alguna razón sabía que sólo lo enfurecería más. Podía escuchar al cabeza hueca acercarse.

"¿Dónde está la bota de agua?" preguntó Arthur, y Merlin supo que estaba justo a su lado. Así que se encogió de hombros.

"Se me cayó."

"¿Se te cayó?" repitió Arthur, preguntando. Merlin aún no se dignaba a mirarle.

"Se me cayó al río."

"¿Y no pensaste que debías recuperarla?"

"Se me cayó y flotó lejos," para mostrarlo, Merlin hizo el movimiento con su mano. Arthur no pareció ni ligeramente impresionado.

"¡Eso saldrá de tu paga!" le dijo y Merlin se encogió de hombros.

"Despídeme en vez de eso, será más fácil."

"¿Qué pasa contigo?"

"¡Tengo el culo mojado y eres un idiota!" le dijo Merlin, levantándose, mirando finalmente a Arthur. "Si desea tanto la bota de agua, señor, ¡vaya detrás de ella!"

"O, podría despedirte…"

"¡Adelante!" le dijo Merlin, rodeándole y dirigiéndose hacia los caballos. "Venga, mira lo que me importa," le gritó, mientras se alejaba. "¡Mira si me importa cualquier cosa que hagas!"

"¡Merlin!" le gritó Arthur tras él, pero no se detuvo, pasó a Gwen que le miraba confundida. "¡Merlin!"

"Lo siento, señor," se giro y miró a Arthur de nuevo. Para encontrárselo pegado a él. "¿Qué puedo hacer por vos, señor?"

"Podrías dejar esa actitud," le dijo Arthur. "¡Antes de que te ponga en el cepo!"

"Una vez más, debo insistirle en …¡mira lo que me importa!" le dijo Merlin, girándose para irse, pero se detuvo. "Tiene la cara de un sapo, señor, y ¡no puedo entender como puede gustarle a alguien!"

Y con eso, se alejó de vuelta a su caballo, su maltrecho y viejo caballo. Mientras el de Gwen era uno joven y fresco, que casi no había sido usado. Estaba asqueado, completamente asqueado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Merlin entró hecho una furia a los aposentos de Gaius, dando un portazo. Gaius estaba tan acostumbrado a que Merlin hiciera eso que ni se molesto en alzar la vista, y Merlin se sintió insultado. Continuó golpeando cosas durante todo el camino hasta su habitación.

"Ah, Merlin," dijo finalmente Gaius, alzando la vista de la poción que estaba destilando. "Has vuelto muy pronto, normalmente tus picnics duran más."

"Sí, bueno, ¡era un estorbo en su pelea de lenguas!" remarcó Merlin, cogiendo un bol de uvas moradas de la mesa y empezando a comérselas. Gaius le miró de nuevo con los ojos abiertos.

"¿Disculpa?" preguntó, con cejas altas.

"No importa," suspiró Merlin. Aun estaba molesto, muy molesto solo de pensar en Gwen y Arthur. Pero no quería contarle a Gaius su problema, porque sabía que estaba mal. Debería estar feliz por Arthur, porque finalmente encontrara a alguien a quien amara para casarse, oponiéndose al matrimonio forzado por el reino que su padre había intentado tantas veces. Y debería estar feliz por Gwen también; ella claramente amaba a Arthur. Debería estar emocionado porque dos amigos suyos se encontraran y enamoraran felizmente, pero no lo estaba, ni lo más mínimo, y eso le molestaba.

"Merlin," dijo Gaius, y Merlin alzó la vista esta vez, con los labios en una fina línea, jugando con una uva en su boca. "¿Has hablado con Arthur sobre Agravaine?"

"No…" dijo, masticando la uva. "No, yo… no sé qué decirle."

"Tienes que decírselo antes de que sea demasiado tarde," insistió Gaius. "Antes de que Agravaine cuele a Morgana en Camelot, o algo peor."

"Lo sé," suspiró Merlin. "Simplemente no quiero hacerle daño…"

"Herirle no es tu intención y Arthur lo sabrá," dijo Gaius, exhalando un suspiro. "Es mejor si lo sabe por alguien en quien confía."

"Quizás debería ir a hablar con él ahora…" se apagó Merlin, esperando que Gaius le dijera que esperara hasta la mañana, pero por desgracia, el hombre asintió. Merlin se levantó, tragando la última uva.

"y discúlpate por lo que sea que hayas hecho en el picnic," le dijo Gaius. "No necesitas pasar otra noche en el cepo."

Merlin soltó una carcajada y asintió, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Mientras iba a través de los pasillos, hacia la cámara de Arthur, le inundó el temor. No sabía que decir o como decirle a Arthur que su tío lo estaba traicionando. Arthur valoraba el consejo de su tío mucho y para él, descubrir que Agravaine tenía otros motivos, le rompería el corazón. Al menos Merlin tenía una excusa ahora, de porque estaba actuando tan… grosero hoy, y sí, lo usaría.

Alcanzó la puerta de Arthur y tocó, nunca tocaba, pero debía empezar a acostumbrarse. Cuando escuchó un fuerte 'Adelante' desde dentro, Merlin abrió la puerta y entró con cuidado, encontrando a Arthur en su escritorio.

"Sire…" dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior y jugando con sus dedos. Se detuvo junto a la cama de Arthur, congelado de miedo y preocupación de que Arthur estuviera (y seguramente lo estaría,) enfadado con él por sus acciones de la tarde.

"¿Qué ocurre, Merlin?" preguntó Arthur, mirándole, dejando caer la pluma que estaba usando para escribir.

"Me gustaría hablar."

"De acuerdo," Arthur se sentó bien en su silla, cruzando los brazos. "¿Qué tienes que decir?"

"Bueno, umm… es sobre hoy," murmuró Merlin. "No sé como decirle esto, pero estaba alterado porque, en cierto modo-"

"Merlin," dijo Arthur, estirándose, bastante divertido. "No necesitas explicarte, lo sé."

"No, no lo sabes, porque…"

"Merlin," Arthur se levantó y rodeó el escritorio, yendo hacia él. "Lo entiendo completamente." Se detuvo frente a Merlin, sonriendo. "Estás celoso de Guinevere."

"¡No lo estoy!" protestó. Aunque no era exactamente mentira, no estaba celoso de Gwen, sólo preocupado de lo que podría cambiar al convertirse en la mujer de Arthur.

"Merlin, por favor," rió Arthur. "He visto la forma en la que la miras últimamente," puso una mano en el hombro de Merlin. "La forma en que actuaste cuando pensabas que ella estaba haciendo tu trabajo después de que te encontráramos, la mirabas como si pudieras matarla con tus manos desnudas y ambos sabemos que difícilmente harías daño a una mosca."

Merlin no recordaba nada de eso, pero seguramente fue cuando estaba bajo el control de Morgana, así que sólo pudo asentir, cuanto antes le dijera a Arthur sobre Agravaine, mejor.

"Y hoy," Arthur rodó los ojos con cariño, un sonrisa aún en sus labios. "Eres un buen amigo, permitiéndote salir herido por mi felicidad."

"Yo no lo estaba, eso ni siquiera-"

"Claro que lo estabas," Arthur le cortó. "Estas enamorado de mi."

"No estoy enamorado de ti, Arthur," le dijo Merlin. "Tú estás enamorado de ti mismo, ahora ¿podrías escucharm-"

"¿Por qué no admites que estás enamorado de mi?" preguntó, cortándole de nuevo, deslizando su mano del hombro de Merlin por su pecho. Merlin encontró esto bastante extraño, así que se alejó. Pero desafortunadamente Arthur pensó que debía seguirle. Estaba en el espacio personal de Merlin y parecía un poco borracho, si le preguntaban, así que Merlin se alejó de nuevo. Pero se encontró con una pared, más bien una esquina, del armario de Arthur. Como fuera, se golpeó la cabeza y Arthur aún siguió avanzando.

Este hombre estaba atrevidamente hechizado o sólo era un idiota. Merlin alzó una mano, no ofensivamente, nunca haría daño a Arthur, pero para mantenerlo lejos.

"¿Qué pasa contigo?" preguntó, estudiando a Arthur. Como si pudiera ver el problema sólo por las acciones. Debió haber bebido algo que le dio su tío, o peor, podría haber sido hechizado por él, si Agravaine estaba de lado de Morgana, podía tener también magia. Aunque, Merlin lo dudaba.

"Sólo me pregunto porque…" dijo Arthur, mirando a Merlin de arriba abajo. "¿Por qué nunca lo admites? Que estás enamorado de mi."

"Porque no lo estoy, no es tan difícil de entender…"

"Pero si lo estás," se inclinó hacia él, su mano presionando la pared de su lado. Estaba claro que quería toda la atención de Merlin y aunque Merlin intentaba mirar a otro lado, al espacio del suelo entre la pared y el armario, Arthur usó su otra mano, su mano libre, y agarró la mandíbula de Merlin, forzándole a mirarle. Merlin tragó fuerte. "Todos en Camelot pueden verlo; incluso un ciego puede."

Merlin lo miró, "¡No uses mis propias palabras en mi contra!" le dijo, recordando que le había dicho lo mismo a Arthur sobre Gwen. Arthur rió. "Para; ¡no entiendo que pasa contigo!"

"Estoy frustrado contigo, Merlin," dijo Arthur, inclinándose más cerca. Merlin intentó alejarse, por reflejo, pero sólo encontró la pared tras él. "Puedo ver tu amor por mi en cada cosa que haces, y aún así lo niegas, ¿Por qué?"

"Porque yo…yo…" balbuceó, perdido por la forma en que Arthur estaba sobre él. Esto no estaba yendo como lo había planeado, y eso era un poco un eufemismo.

"Pero te sientes atraído por mi," dijo Arthur, no era una pregunta. Como si Arthur simplemente le estuviera diciendo que lo estaba, sin otra opción.

"Estás imaginando cosas…"

"¿Lo estoy?" preguntó Arthur, con voz sedosa. Mientras su mano, que había estado caída a su lado, se alzó y encontró su camino bajo la túnica de Merlin. Abriendo los ojos y con un chillido, (bastante femenino,) Merlin se desplomó, intentando alejarse del toque de Arthur. Pero sólo hizo que sus cabezas se acercaran más, Merlin tomó aire tembloroso. Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo y esta vez, no fue forzado, y empezó a pensar cosas, muchas cosas. Cosas como que podrían haber estado haciendo solos en esa habitación durante años, o cosas como; '_Con un cuerpo como ese, cariño, tiene que serlo…_' se sonrojó entonces, liberándose, de una forma u otra, tenía que salir de ahí.

"Yo…" murmuró, buscando los ojos de Arthur, encontrándose con unos pesados párpados y unas pupilas dilatadas sobre él. Cerró los ojos; tenía que respirar. "Creo que escuché a Gaius llamarme."

"No lo hiciste."

"Tienes razón," dijo, abriendo los ojos de nuevo y empujando con fuerza a Arthur. "Escuché a mi madre llamarme, y suena enfadada, ¡tengo que irme!"

"¡Merlin!" le llamó Arthur, pero no se detuvo. De ninguna manera iba a pararse. Se precipitó fuera de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, y una vez hubo girado una esquina, se detuvo. Apoyándose en la pared en busca de apoyo, tomando lentas y pesadas respiraciones.

Pronto, se deslizó, hasta que su trasero tocó el suelo, puso la cara entre sus manos y aún sentía el calor en sus mejillas.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" se preguntó, aunque un guardia que pasaba le miró confuso. "No tú, um… lo siento!" le dijo Merlin, aun colorado, sus próximas palabras fueron bajas, para que nadie le oyera. "Ni siquiera pude decirle nada sobre Agravaine…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Tras haber terminado sus quehaceres del día, la lista era bastante corta hoy, Merlin estaba aburrido. Caminando por los pasillos hacia la sala de consejo, sabía que a esa hora, el consejo ya debería haber terminado y Arthur estaría libre para salir, y él aún tenía algo importante que decirle. Ahora, esta no era exactamente la idea de Merlin de acabar con el aburrimiento, pero su primer intento de eliminarlo, Gaius, le había mandado a buscar al rey, demandando que debía decirle al idiota sobre la traición de su tío. Habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que Merlin había intentado decírselo a Arthur, y las cosas no habían salido como había planeado. Por el estado ebrio de Arthur o quizás hechizado, Merlin aun no estaba seguro. Todo lo que sabía, es que Arthur no lo había mencionado, y él tampoco.

Las puertas del consejo estaban ligeramente abiertas, y Merlin iba a entrar cuando se detuvo, escuchando voces, pertenecientes al traidor y al rey. Que estaban discutiendo algo sobre el actual traidor del reino, que aunque fuera Agravaine, Arthur no lo sabía y parecía que Agravaine intentaba sorprendentemente hacer algo para alejar las sospechas.

"Todo lo que le pido es que investigue, Gaius conoce magos aun hoy día," estaba diciendo Agravaine. "Lo ha admitido. Los protege."

"Eso no significa que sea un traidor, tío," decía Arthur. "Quizás son sus amigos e intenta ayudarlos a mantener la cabeza."

"Más razón para pensar que le está traicionando, señor," dijo Agravaine y Merlin resistió la necesidad de entrar y golpearle.

"He conocido a Gaius durante toda mi vida," le dijo Arthur, severo. "Es leal a mí como lo fue a mi padre, sé que nunca me traicionaría," continuó Arthur, sonando ligeramente molesto. "Igualmente le pregunté, no conocía el camino que tomamos ese día."

"¿Quiénes son los otros?"

"Los caballeros que llevamos," contestó Arthur. "Pero cada uno de esos hombre daría su vida por mi, ellos tampoco fueron."

"¿Había alguien más?"

"Merlin…"

"Puede que sea él entonces," dijo Agravaine, y Merlin jadeó audiblemente. Se tapó la boca para taparlo, preocupado de ser pillado espiando. "Es el único que queda que lo sabía."

"¡Merlin fue herido ese día!" dijo Arthur como respuesta, sonando más molesto que antes. "¡De ninguna manera Merlin es el traidor!"

"Él y Lady Morgana fueron cercanos una vez, ¿no?" preguntó Agravaine. "Eran amigos, puede que le convenciera. ¿Qué mejor manera de destruir al rey que a través de su propio confiable y aparentemente tonto sirviente?"

"Merlin nunca…"

"¿Cómo puede estar seguro de eso?" preguntó Agravaine, como si se estuviera divirtiendo, su voz ligera e irreal. Merlin se paró recto, esperando por la respuesta de Arthur, mordiéndose el labio inferior, casi asustado de oírlo.

"Merlin nunca me traicionaría," contestó Arthur, sonando casi nervioso. Pero Merlin suspiró aliviado. "Merlin es incapaz de… él sólo… no lo conoces como yo."

"Ha jugado bien su papel," insistió Agravaine. "Estando a su lado, fingiendo que se preocupa por vos, todo mientras le pasa información a Morgana bajo sus narices," hubo una risa oscura. "Que, por todo lo que sabe, podría ser un mago."

Hubo un gran silencio entonces, que asustó a Merlin levemente, antes de que un fuerte deslizamiento de silla resonara en el suelo.

"Te estás metiendo en terreno peligroso, Tío," dijo Arthur, sonando enfadado y peligroso de repente. Merlin tomó aire. "No quiero volver a escucharte hablar así de Merlin, ¿me has entendido?"

"Sí, señor," concordó Agravaine, sonando como una serpiente. Y hubo otro desplazamiento de sillas en el frío suelo, y el retumbar de unas pesadas pisadas y antes de que Merlin pudiera correr, la puerta se abrió. Agravaine estaba ahí, mirando a Merlin siniestramente, antes de pasar junto a él. Arthur, por otro lado, seguía dentro de la sala, mirando por uno de los ventanales, a la ciudad. Merlin entró, tímidamente.

"Arthur…"

"Merlin," contestó, con voz calma, a diferencia de como Merlin pensó que estaría. Aunque, su rostro estaba apretado, con líneas de preocupación. Merlin inspiró y se acercó a él. Debía decirle ahora, sobre Agravaine, debía, pero su lengua estaba rota o algo, porque las palabras no podían salir.

"Gaius es un buen hombre," dijo en su lugar. "Jamás te traicionaría, te quiere, y yo…"

"Lo sé, no necesitas excusarte," dijo Arthur, apartándose el flequillo de los ojos, mientras se giraba y sonreía a Merlin. "Son sólo las preocupaciones de mi tío, no las mías."

"Pero no quiero que pienses…" Merlin se quedó sin voz de nuevo y la sonrisa de Arthur creció, dando unos pocos pasos más cerca de Merlin y colocando una mano en su hombro. "Yo nunca…"

"Lo sé," dijo, su sonrisa amplia y libre de preocupación. Merlin sonrió en respuesta, pero el temor seguía en su pecho. Porque Arthur parecía haberse puesto mal cuando Agravaine acusó a Merlin de ser un mago, como si la idea le horrorizara o algo. Aunque, por lo que sabía, la poción que le había dado a Agravaine había funcionado y había olvidado el pequeño desliz de Merlin en la noche de la coronación de Arthur. Pero también parecía, que aunque Arthur le había dicho una vez, a Merlin, que estaba seguro de que había magos buenos ahí afuera, aún no quería ninguno en su reino y eso era un pequeño problema, porque, bueno… Merlin era uno.

Y aun así, Merlin acababa básicamente de decirle a Arthur que nunca lo traicionaría, cuando en parte, ya lo estaba haciendo. No le gustaba pensarlo así, porque sólo quería proteger a Arthur, pero al mentirle y practicar magia a sus espaldas, es lo que estaba haciendo, traicionándole. Merlin arrugó los labios.

"Volvamos a mis aposentos," le dijo Arthur, dejando caer su mano del hombro de Merlin. Merlin asintió, su cabeza aún repleta de miedos y preocupaciones. Le siguió renuentemente.

De vuelta en la cámara del rey, Merlin estaba en silencio, sólo parado ahí y Arthur se rió de él.

"Como debes saber, fui a visitar las tiendas con Guinevere hoy."

"Sí, sé que lo hiciste…" fue quedándose sin voz. Intentaba hacer volver a funcionar su cerebro sin necesidad de preocuparse por su propia traición, y fijándose en la de Agravaine.

"Supuse que lo harías," sonrió Arthur y fue hacia su mesa. Merlin supuso que para sentarse, pero en vez de eso, agarró algo de un cajón. "Te compré algo en una de las tiendas," dijo, mientras volvía junto a Merlin y abría la mano. "Pensé en ti cuando lo vi, así que realmente no tuve elección."

"No sé mucho sobre el cortejo, nunca lo he hecho," dijo Merlin, mirando la cosa roja que tenía Arthur en la mano. "Pero estoy bastante seguro que no compras cosas para tu sirviente mientras lo estás haciendo."

"Supongo que ese es el mejor gracias que conseguiré alguna vez de ti," remarcó Arthur y desenvolvió la tela. "Pensé que pegaría con esa camisa púrpura que te di."

"¿Por qué sigues comprándome ropa, Arthur?" preguntó Merlin, alzando una ceja. Arthur le miró. "No es que no me guste la camisa, me gusta…"

"Debería, pasé mucho tiempo eligiendo el color perfecto para ti," le dijo Arthur, colocando el nuevo pañuelo rojo en las manos de Merlin. "Sólo lo hice porque llevas la maldita misma cosa cada día y empieza a ser bastante viejo. Además, Guinevere, dijo una vez, que el púrpura iría bien con tus ojos, no la entendí en aquel momento, hasta que encontré la camisa," explicó Arthur, sentándose finalmente en su escritorio, mirando a Merlin con la cabeza de lado. "El púrpura te va realmente bien, Merlin."

"Um, gracias," contestó Merlin, mirando la tela roja en sus manos. "La llevaré con esto mañana."

"Lo estaré esperando entonces," dijo Arthur y Merlin asintió, un poco confundido de porque Arthur estaría esperando para verle llevar esa ropa. Quizás porque él la compró, se dijo Merlin. Miró arriba de nuevo, para ver que Arthur aun le observaba, se sonrojó ligeramente, mordiendo su labio.

"Así que, um…" murmuró, no seguro de qué decir. Arthur sonrió.

"Quizás le próxima vez que vaya a ver las tiendas, te gustaría venir conmigo," dijo, apoyándose en la silla. "Puede que te diviertas."

"¿Pero no deberías llevar a Gwen?" preguntó Merlin, no queriendo ir realmente de compras, no le gustaba, Gaius le había llevado demasiadas veces, para saberlo. "Ella va a ser la reina después de todo."

"A ella le gusta mirar… cosas muy de chicas," explicó Arthur, poniendo una cara que hizo a Merlin reír.

"Es una chica, señor," le dijo y Arthur le fulminó.

"Soy consciente, Merlin," le dijo y suspiró. "Es sólo que me gustaría no pararme tanto con las flores."

"Gwen adora las flores," le dijo Merlin, sonriendo al recordar cuantas veces la había visto con flores.

"Entonces a lo mejor debería casarse con un florista."

"Pero ella no ama a un florista," le dijo Merlin, sintiéndose entonces ligeramente incómodo con toda esta conversación. "Te ama a ti."

"Lo sé," sonrió Arthur, girando la pluma que acababa de coger, en su mano, como cogería una espada. "A veces parece que tenemos tan poco en común."

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Merlin, tras lo cual Arthur se encogió de hombros. "Os amáis el uno al otro," sacudió la cabeza por el sentimiento que le invadió, el mismo que en el picnic; no le gustaba e intentó ignorarlo. "¿Qué más necesitas?"

"No hay nada que necesite…" dijo Arthur, medio cavilando, soltó un suspiro pesado. "Sólo que a veces me pregunto… que es exactamente lo que ve en mi."

"Ella ve lo que todos," le dijo Merlin. "Tu corazón amable y tu amor por tu reino, tu valentía y fuerza, tu caballerosidad y tu…estupidez," sonrió, porque no pudo evitarlo. "La cual es difícil de querer a veces."

Arthur rió y dejó la pluma en la mesa.

"Soy bastante genial, ¿verdad?" preguntó Arthur, con una juguetona sonrisa en sus labios, y Merlin no tuvo más opción que rodar los ojos y sonreír también.

"Eres un verdadero idiota."

Merlin sonreía como un tonto, cuando regresó a la cámara de Gaius. Aun estaba estrujando el regalo de Arthur entre las manos y tenía intención de rescatar la camisa violeta que debía estar tirada con la ropa sucia, para prepararla para mañana. Tarareó en voz baja mientras abría la puerta de la cámara y se adentraba en ella, estirándose sobre su cabeza para deshacer el nudo de su habitual, dado de sí, pañuelo. Era difícil hacerlo con una sola mano, por lo que hacía un extraño vals mientras pasaba por la sala, todavía… tarareando.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, chico?" preguntó Gaius, girándose en su sitio a la mesa, dónde estaba picando algo.

"Oh…¡Hola, Gaius!" sonrió Merlin, aun tratando de deshacer el nudo del pañuelo; costándole mucho más de lo esperado. "Sólo intento quitarme esto…" Finalmente lo consiguió y soltó una carcajada. "¡No importa!"

Fue hacia su habitación, con los ojos de Gaius aún sobre él. Fue y se colocó frente al espejo que tenía en su habitación, tirando el viejo pañuelo al suelo, atando el nuevo a su cuello. Era un poco más denso que los que tenía. Le mantendría más caliente en invierno, sonrió al pensarlo, regresando a la sala previa para mostrárselo a Gaius.

"¡Gaius!" bramó, el hombre tiró el cuchillo que tenía en la mano, y se giró hacia Merlin con labios fruncidos.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Oh, nada… ¿notas algo diferente?" sonrió, estirándose para señalar el regalo del rey, pero en su lugar, acabó golpeando los ingredientes de lo que Gaius estaba haciendo. "Ups," rió, mirando abajo. "Lo limpiaré luego."

Se acercó a Gaius sonriendo.

"¿Por qué estás actuando como una chiquilla nerviosa?" preguntó Gaius. "Danzando por ahí, tarareando… ¿tirando cosas?"

"No quería hacer eso," le dijo, refiriéndose a lo de tirar cosas. No podía evitar ser torpe.

"No te he visto actuar así desde…" Gaius se congeló, con ojos grandes. "¿Quién es ella?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Merlin, aún sonriendo, pero un poco confuso ahora. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Conociste a una chica, ¿no?"

"No, no he conocido a ninguna chica," sacudió la cabeza.

"También dijiste eso la última vez… cuando actuaste como un perrito anhelante de amor durante tres días," le informó Gaius. Merlin sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero prefería no pensar en ello cuando estaba de tan buen humor, como ahora.

"Lo juro, Gaius," se encogió Merlin. "No he conocido a nadie."

"Bien entonces," Gaius rodó los ojos. "¿No te envié a decirle al rey sobre Agravaine?"

"Uhh…oh, um… puede que lo haya olvidado."

"Por supuesto," expresó Gaius. "Eso no es nuevo…"

"Estuvimos hablando sobre otras cosas," le dijo Merlin, con culpabilidad. "Me dio esto," Merlin señaló por fin el pañuelo y sonrió de nuevo. "Dijo que quedaría bien con la camisa púrpura que me dio."

Los ojos de Gaius se abrieron de golpe y señaló a Merlin, "¿Estuviste con Arthur todo este tiempo?"

"Sí," asintió Merlin. "¿Dónde más iba a estar?"

"Ya lo veo…" dijo Gaius, sacudiendo la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, mientras se giraba de nuevo a su tabla de cortar. "Bastante claro…"


	4. Chapter 4

Veo que estáis disfrutando más con esta nueva parte, y en verdad yo también traduciéndolo, pues cuanto más Merthur mejor :D Se va acercando lo bueno así que aquí les dejo con el nuevo capi

**Capítulo 4**

"Debemos avisar a Arthur sobre Agravaine," explicó Gaius, mientras cenaban. "Dado que parece ser que eres incapaz de hacerlo tú solo, lo haremos juntos."

Merlin no se ofendió por ello, le estaba costando mucho hacerlo por sí mismo, así que si Gaius quería ayudarlo, bueno, mejor para él.

Cuando acabaron de comer, fueron a los aposentos de Arthur. Merlin tomó aire y se mordió el labio mientras tocaba a la puerta, lo que nunca hacía, pero se dio cuenta que, con Gaius ahí, era mejor fingir tener modales. En vez de escuchar un 'pase' o 'adelante' como normalmente oía cuando sí tocaba, la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba Arthur, descalzo y en una fina túnica blanca, casi listo para irse a la cama. Merlin le echó una ojeada, mordiéndose el labio más fuerte.

"Merlin," dijo Arthur, sonriendo al verle, y entonces. "Gaius…¿ocurre algo?"

"No," dijo Merlin rápidamente, pero entonces cambió el tono. "Sí…"

"¿Podemos pasar?" preguntó Gaius, con la cabeza y voz niveladas. "Debemos hablar con vos."

"Por supuesto," Arthur se hizo a un lado para dejarles paso. Merlin tras Gaius. Arthur miró a Merlin confuso, y él frunció el ceño. Arthur parecía un poco preocupado ahora, mientras los lideraba hasta el centro de la habitación. "¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros?"

"Bueno, Sire, tenemos un gran…" Gaius se detuvo un segundo, pensando. "Problema entre manos."

"¿Qué has hecho ahora?" Arthur se giró a Merlin y sonrió, pero Merlin sólo sacudió la cabeza.

"No he hecho nada."

"No es Merlin, pero él es quien… lo descubrió."

"Ya veo," asintió Arthur, echándole otra mirada a Merlin. "¿Qué descubrió exactamente?"

"Bueno, um… sé lo que me pasó, cuando fui apresado por esos bandidos," murmuró Merlin, dando tantos rodeos como podía.

"Sí, lo sé, y escapaste de ellos… por algún milagro," le dijo Arthur, luciendo un poco preocupado y orgulloso a la vez. Merlin se enfadó.

"No, eso no es lo que me pasó, eso fue umm…. Eso fue implantado en mi cabeza," mintió ligeramente, pero él y Gaius pensaron que esta era la mejor forma de decírselo a Arthur, suavemente, "En realidad fui capturado por Morgana."

"¡¿Morgana?!"

"Sí, Sire," intervino Gaius. "Los recuerdos han empezado a volver recientemente."

"Sigue…"

"Bueno umm… en el… cuando estaba atado, en la choza de Morgana, yo um… vi a alguien," farfulló Merlin.

"Era Agravaine, Sire," terminó Gaius, una vez más, era más fácil así. Era mejor mentiroso que Merlin. "Me temo que está trabajando para Morgana."

La cara de Arthur se quedó blanca. "Eso es imposible."

"Desearía que fuera así, Sire," dijo Gaius. "Pero Merlin sabe lo que vio; hablaban sobre sus planes, planes de hacer caer a Camelot."

Arthur dio un paso atrás, con la boca abierta.

"Lo siento mucho, Arthur," Merlin encontró su voz de nuevo. Dolía ver a Arthur así, y le enfurecía también, tanta gente le había echo daño. No se merecía esto. "Me crees, ¿verdad?"

"Claro que lo hago," Arthur sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. Mirando al suelo. "Nunca me mentirías sobre algo así."

"No lo haría, no…" farfulló Merlin, con el pecho encogido. Sabía que esto pasaría, no quería ver a Arthur dañado de nuevo.

"Lamento que hayas tenido que descubrirlo así, Arthur," dijo Gaius y sonaba realmente arrepentido. Y Arthur asintió, aceptándolo. "Pero al menos lo has descubierto antes de que sea demasiado tarde."

"Gracias a ambos, por decírmelo, sé que no ha debido ser fácil para vosotros y un riesgo," le dijo Arthur, la voz del rey en su tono. Pero Merlin sabía cuanto le estaba rompiendo esto por dentro. Se giró hacia el otro lado. "Debéis iros."

Gaius hizo una reverencia y tiró de Merlin hacia la puerta, pero él sacudió la cabeza, soltándose del agarre de Gaius. Gaius alzó una ceja como pregunta.

"Ve tú," dijo, calladamente. "Quiero… asegurarme de que está bien."

Gaius sonrió entonces, y con un asentimiento se fue sin decir nada. Merlin se giró hacia su rey y le miró, había avanzado hasta la ventana y estaba mirando por ella. Su espalda todavía girada a Merlin.

"Sire…" dijo, como un suspiro cuando escuchó a Arthur tomar aire con fuerza. Se acercó más a él. "Arthur…"

"¿Por qué me traicionan?" preguntó, su voz rota y llena de tristeza. "¿Por qué me odian tanto?"

"No te odian," le dijo Merlin, Arthur se giró entonces e, incluso en la oscuridad, iluminados pobremente por el fuego moribundo, pudo verlas. Las lágrimas en los ojos de Arthur. "Sólo te culpan."

"No lo entiendo," Arthur sacudió la cabeza. "Amé a esas personas, me preocupé por ellas y aun así no les cuesta nada darme la espalda…"

"Te lo echan todo encima, lo que tu padre hizo," le dijo. "Ellos le odiaban y quieren que tu sufras por ello. No es por nada que tú hayas hecho."

"¿Por qué él eligió ir con ella?" preguntó entonces Arthur, dando un par de pasos más cerca de Merlin, el enfado evidente en sus ojos. "Soy de su sangre, ¡su familia y la elige a ella!"

"No lo sé…" dijo Merlin, costándole mantener la compostura cuando Arthur estaba siendo tan abierto, crudo y herido como estaba siendo ahora. "Tampoco lo entiendo."

"¡Pagará por esto!" gritó Arthur, alzando su puño y sacudiéndolo. Pero entonces lo perdió en un flash y un cascarón roto quedó en su lugar, y Merlin se acercó más, un poco más. "Pagará por el dolor que ha causado…"

Merlin no sabía que decir.

"Todo saldrá bien, Arthur, tienes que creerlo," le dijo Merlin después de un momento, porque parecía necesitar oírlo. "Lo que sea que ocurra… tienes a mucha gente a tu lado, mucha gente que te quiere, Arthur. Estará bien, no lo necesitas."

Arthur asintió, y Merlin se sentía tan sobrecogido por las emociones de Arthur que casi no notó que Arthur tiraba de él y lo envolvía en sus brazos, abrazándole con fuerza. Nunca había abrazado a Merlin antes, Merlin contuvo el aliento, shockeado.

"Gracias, Merlin," susurró. Y Merlin asintió en respuesta.

Merlin no pudo dormir mucho esa noche, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada con Arthur, rememorando el dolor en sus ojos azules, y le asustaba. No quería ser nunca causa de ese dolor o rabia que estaba tan claramente escritos en las facciones de Arthur. Maldijo su magia, sabía que la necesitaba, que era lo único que tenía para proteger a Arthur, pero nunca había deseado tanto, no tenerla. Algún día tendría que contárselo a Arthur, contarle su propia traición y no creía poder soportar que Arthur le mirara así. La mirada de una completa traición.

Cuando el sol se alzó, Merlin se levantó y se vistió, olvidando llevar la camisa púrpura y el nuevo pañuelo que el rey le había dado el día anterior. No había recordado lavar la camisa de todas formas. Se puso alguna vieja de sus maltratadas prendas y salió. El rey no estaba en su cámara, ya estaba en la sala del trono, preparado para sentenciar a Agravaine. Merlin se encontró con Gwen afuera de las puertas.

"¿Qué le pasa a Arthur?" le preguntó, Merlin sacudió la cabeza. No quería decirlo, porque claramente, Arthur no se lo había dicho todavía a Gwen. "Parece tan alterado."

Justo entonces, gritos fueron escuchados por el vestíbulo y Merlin contuvo la respiración, mirando alrededor de Gwen para ver a Agravaine siendo arrastrado por dos guardias, Leon tras ellos. Le dio una triste sonrisa a Merlin mientras pasaban por las puertas abiertas. Merlin miró dentro y vio a Arthur sentado en el trono, esta era la segunda vez que lo veía ahí sentado, se mordió el labio.

"¡Esto es un ultraje!" gritaba Agravaine, tratando de liberarse. "¿Qué significa esto?"

Merlin y Gwen se miraron y ambos se colaron dentro de la sala antes de que se cerraran las puertas. Estas sonaron fuertemente tras ellos, haciendo que Merlin saltara ligeramente mientras se escondía (pobremente) tras un pilar, observando.

Arthur se levantó lentamente, con la cabeza alta, la visión de un apropiado rey, pero el dolor aun era evidente en sus ojos. Dio un paso adelante, y Agravaine fue forzado a ponerse de rodillas por uno de los guardias.

"Sire…Arthur…" dijo Agravaine, confundido. Seguramente trataría de hablar para librarse de esto, pero Arthur no caería, Merlin sabía que le creía y lo seguiría haciendo aunque Agravaine contara la mayor mentira de su vida. Y Merlin no dudaba que lo intentaría. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Hace algún tiempo," todo el ruido de la sala murió tan pronto Arthur empezó a hablar. "se me notificó que había un traidor entre nosotros. Jamás hubiera soñado que erais vos, Tío…"

Gwen soltó un pequeño jadeo, detrás de otro pilar, al otro lado de la puerta.

"¿Yo?" preguntó Agravaine, sonando ofendido. "Pido me disculpe pero ¿Por qué, sobre la faz de la tierra, iba a ir en contra de vos, mi señor? Sois mi familia… mi sangre."

"Haz jugado bien tu papel, Tío," dijo Arthur, con voracidad. Merlin sonrió, cuando Arthur uso las palabras de su tío contra él. "Nos has engañado a todos."

"¿Puedo preguntar quién os ha contado tales patrañas?" preguntó Agravaine. "¿Quién ha denigrado mi nombre tanto como para haceros pensar que Yo, que sólo deseo ayudaros, mi señor, a alzaros como el rey que todos sabemos seréis, haría esto? ¿Quién es ese traidor?"

"Fue Merlin, mi sirviente," dijo Arthur, ignorando las dulces palabras de Agravaine y yendo al grano. Merlin se hundió más en el pilar. "Parece ser que os vio en la presencia de Morgana, hablando sobre planes para tomar Camelot."

"¡Eso es mentira!" gritó Agravaine, sin sonar tan preparado o suave como antes. "Vuestro sirviente es una amenaza, demasiado ciego para ver más allá de sus narices!"

"¡No estamos aquí para hablar sobre la inteligencia de Merlin!" le recordó Arthur, con voz aguda. "¡Estamos aquí para hablar sobre tus mentiras y tu traición!"

"El chico estaba obviamente mintiendo," Agravaine sacudió la cabeza. "Mintiendo porque él es el traidor, mintiendo para salvar su propio pellejo." Agravaine intentó levantarse, pero el guardia se lo impidió. "¿Tomaríais la palabra de un simple sirviente sobre la mía?"

"No menospreciarás a los sirvientes en mi reino," le dijo Arthur. "Todos en esta sala conocen a Merlin y confían en él," Arthur miró a Leon. "Sir Leon, ¿confiáis en Merlin?"

"¡Sí, Sire!" asintió Leon. "¡Con mi vida!"

"Y aquí estás tú," Arthur se giró hacia Agravaine. "Al menos admite lo que has hecho, admite que has traicionado a tu familia y a tu rey."

"¡No he hecho nada malo!"

"Entonces moriréis conociendo la verdad," declaró Arthur, mirando sobre su tío, a algo cerca de la cabeza de Merlin, tomó aire nuevamente. "Os sentencio, Agravaine, por traición, seréis castigado con la muerte."

"Estás equivocado… ¡Te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho!" dijo Agravaine, tratando de pelear contra su agarre. Pero Arthur se giró, mirando a su trono.

"Lleváoslo…"

Agravaine fue alejado de la sala, custodiado por los guardias que seguían a un sombrío Leon. Gwen salió primero de detrás de su pilar y se acercó a Arthur, ganando a Merlin. Siguió mirando, como ella se aproximaba y tocaba el hombro del rey, haciendo que los desplomara. Se giró entonces y tomó su mano, llevándola a sus labios. Merlin volvió a sentir el mismo sentimiento que las últimas veces y se preguntó si debería marcharse. Seguramente no, pensó rápido, y ocupó su mente con otros pensamientos, como la cara triste de Arthur. Gwen le susurraba cosas, probablemente lo mismo que Merlin le había dicho, la noche anterior.

Gwen pasó su brazo por el de Arthur y empezó a tirar de él, fuera de la sala, sus labios aún moviéndose, mientras él asentía con el ceño fruncido. Se fueron así, dejando a Merlin solo en la sala del trono, quiso seguirles. También quería hablar con Arthur, después de todo, era su culpa que todo esto hubiese pasado, fue quien supo lo de Agravaine, lo mínimo que podía hacer era hablar con Arthur. Pero parecía que Gwen tenía una idea diferente. Porque cuando Merlin salió de la sala del trono y miró alrededor, ya se habían ido. Seguramente habrían vuelto a su cámara, pensó y fue a seguirles, pero se detuvo. Si iba ahora, Gwen podría pensar que estaba pisándole el terreno, además, ella iba a ser la esposa de Arthur, si alguien podía ayudar a Arthur en un momento como este, debía ser Gwen.

Pero fue Merlin quien confortó a Arthur la noche anterior, y fue Merlin quien estuvo ahí después de que el príncipe descubriera lo de su media hermana y su traición. También fue Merlin quien se sentó fuera de su puerta toda la noche, cuando el padre de Arthur murió, ¿dónde estaba Gwen entonces? Gruñó Merlin, andando hacia el hall, camino contrario a las habitaciones de Arthur. A Merlin no le gustaba Uther, Uther era la razón por la que debía esconder quien era a Arthur, la razón por la que nunca conoció a su padre y el responsable de su muerte, como de la muerte del padre de Gwen. Pero Merlin había estado ahí para Arthur, ¿Dónde estaba Gwen?

Merlin recordó, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, en una gran ventana de un pasillo vacío. Gwen a menudo decía, que lo hacía por Arthur, cuidar de su padre enfermo, lo hacía por él. Bueno, Merlin había hecho todo por Arthur y no iba por ahí regodeándose, no podía presumir, o sería puesto de seguro en la celda continua a la de Agravaine.

Así que, ¿por qué no debería ser Merlin quien reconfortara a Arthur después de sentenciar a su tío? Fácil… porque él no iba a ser su reina.

"¿Teniendo una lamentable resaca?" alguien preguntó a un lado de Merlin y él saltó, mirando arriba y encontrándose con Gwaine, observándole.

"No, estaba pensando," dijo, deslizándose a un lado para que Gwaine pudiera sentarse también. Lo cual hizo.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" preguntó Gwaine, su armadura tintineando mientras se recolocaba en el sitio. "No es un lugar muy cómodo para pensar…"

Merlin sonrió, "en cosas…"

"¿Arthur?"

"No…"

"Claro," replicó Gwaine y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Merlin, pero no sin antes golpearle en la cabeza con su antebrazo. "¿Por qué la princesa y tú hacéis siempre este bailecito?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Es obvio, ¿vale?" dijo Gwaine y sacudió la cabeza. "¿Por qué no lo admitís y vais a por ello?"

"¿Ir a por qué?"

"Oye, tío," Gwaine sacudió la cabeza. "Deja de esconderlo, ¡estás enamorado de él!"

"¡Oh no!" bufó Merlin, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tú también no, ¿por qué Arthur le cuenta todo a todo el mundo?"

"Arthur no me ha contado nada," le dijo Gwaine. "No se necesita ser un genio para ver lo que sientes."

"No siento nada, yo sólo quiero-"

"¡Vamos, Merlin!" Gwaine sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. "No pretenderás que me crea eso, he visto como te preocupas por él, ¿quieres hacerme creer que sólo hacías tu trabajo?"

"Bueno, somos amigos…" se encogió de hombros Merlin, mordiéndose el labio.

"Parece más que una amistad para mi," le dijo Gwaine, palmeándole el hombro con su mano libre. "¿Sabes? Creo que eres bueno para él," dijo Gwaine con una sonrisa. "Consigues que no actúe como una gran princesa la mayor parte del tiempo."

"Yo de verdad que no-"

Pero Merlin fue cortado por un alto bramido, "¡MERLIN!"

"Tu enamorado te llama, será mejor que vayas a ver que quiere."


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Arthur quería salir de Camelot por un día, ¿y quién era Merlin para negárselo después de la traición de su tío? Así que aunque Merlin odiaba cazar, no diría ni una palabra. Simplemente empaquetó las cosas que necesitarían y se dirigió a la entrada. Aun no había amanecido cuando Merlin atravesó las puertas principales y miró alrededor, hacía calor incluso a esas horas de la mañana. Merlin suspiró, pero no podía quejarse, hoy no… o no hasta que estuviera demasiado incómodo al menos.

Los caballos ya estaban preparados, frente a un chico del establo, que no dejaba de bostezar. Merlin fue hacia él y le palmeó la espalda, era joven y Merlin no conocía su nombre pero sintió empatía.

"Puedes irte," le dijo Merlin, en voz baja. El chico asintió y tropezó, seguramente medio dormido, no había nadie despierto a esta hora. Arthur apareció varios minutos después, y cuando lo hizo, llevaba su propia bolsa con cosas, lo que confundió a Merlin. "¿Qué hay ahí?"

"Algunas…cosas," contestó Arthur, sin molestarse en mirar a Merlin, mientras ataba las 'algunas…cosas' a su propio caballo y se montaba. Merlin lo siguió, y se subió a su propio caballo, sin más espera, marcharon.

Cada vez se hacía más luminoso, acercándose a la salida del sol, mientras iban por el bosque. Merlin esperaba que esta caza fuera mejor que la última, esperaba que ningún bebe dragón apareciera ni hubiera ningún charco de barro. Fue en ese momento, que Arthur viró y bajó por una zanja, algo que…nunca hacía, nunca bajaba cuando estaban de caza.

"¿Adónde vas?" le preguntó Merlin, pero no recibió respuesta; rodó los ojos e hizo a su caballo seguirle. Ni siquiera ella quería bajar la maldita zanja, la zanja sólo llevaba a un riachuelo, a lo mejor Arthur quería rellenar sus botas de agua. Cuando alcanzaron el riachuelo, Merlin vio como Arthur bajaba de su caballo y se dirigía a un área arbolada, dónde se detuvo y miró alrededor.

"Creo que este es el lugar," comentó Arthur, con las manos en las caderas, mientras miraba. "Sí, será perfecto," Merlin estaba confuso ahora y sólo miraba a Arthur dirigirse hacia él y sonreírle suavemente. "Bueno, bájate del caballo, Merlin."

"¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?" preguntó Merlin, siguiendo las órdenes y bajándose de su caballo, atándola junto al de Arthur a un árbol para que no se escaparan. Vio como Arthur tomaba la bolsa de su caballo y regresaba hacia los árboles. "Arthur, ¿qué está pasando?"

"¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas?" preguntó Arthur, frunciendo el ceño. "¡Ven aquí!"

Con los labios apretados y a falta de una mejor opción, Merlin fue hacia él, y como Arthur, miró alrededor, al arroyo y los árboles. Era como una cala, la forma en la que los árboles cubrían el área de hierba y la orilla, con abundancia, el musgo verde cubría todos los huecos entre ellos. Merlin estaba seguro de que debía haber arañas ahí. También habían algunas flores de verano por todo el lugar y Merlin se preocupó por las abejas.

"Perdóname, Sire, odio preguntar de nuevo, bueno… en realidad no," declaró Merlin. "¿Por qué estamos aquí?"

"¿Cómo si no iba a conseguir llevarte de picnic sin Guinevere?" preguntó Arthur, con una gran sonrisa, agachándose para desatar su bolsa, sacando una manzana verde. (Que era la favorita de Merlin).

"¿Un picnic?" Merlin estaba indignado. "¿Me has despertado tan temprano para un picnic?"

"Sí," sonrió Arthur, sacando el resto de las cosas de la bolsa. "Ahora siéntate, porque lo vas a disfrutar o te mataré." Merlin gruñó mientras se tiraba bajo uno de los árboles, lanzando dagas en sus miradas a Arthur. "Pensé que podríamos ver el amanecer."

"Ya lo he visto antes," bufó Merlin, completamente molesto por haber sido embaucado en un picnic. ¡Un maldito picnic! "¿Por qué insistes tanto en ir de picnic sin Gwen?"

"No necesito hacer todo con Guinevere, ¿sabes?" le dijo Arthur, yendo hacia él y sentándose, tiró una manzana en sus manos cerradas. "El sol sale por ahí, este será un lugar perfecto para verlo," le dijo Arthur, señalando los naranjas y rojos del cielo, Merlin quería decirle que no era idiota y que sabía por donde salía el sol, pero se quedó callado. "Cómete la manzana."

"¡No tengo hambre!" replicó Merlin, colocando la manzana en el suelo. "Estoy enfadado, ¿por qué no me dijiste simplemente que querías ir de picnic?"

"Porque me habrías obligado a traer a Guinevere," le dijo Arthur, encogiéndose de hombros mientras miraba al arroyo.

"Perdóname, pensaba que la amabas," gruñó Merlin. "¿Y cómo demonios conseguiste toda esta comida?"

"Me colé en las cocinas," le dijo Arthur, mirándole, con una sonrisa juguetona. "No había nadie allí."

"La cocinera seguramente me culpará a mi por la comida perdida," bufó Merlin de nuevo. "Me odia."

"No lo hace," le dijo Arthur, riendo un poco. "Nadie te odia, estoy seguro de que no pueden…"

"Apuesto a que Agravaine lo hace," frunció el ceño Merlin, mirando a Arthur ahora.

"Supongo, puede que él," replicó Arthur, soltando un suspiro. "Estoy seguro de que también me odia a mi."

"No, no te odia…" Merlin se quedó sin voz. "Simplemente es una serpiente; Morgana seguramente le ofreció un mejor puesto del que tú le diste."

"¿Mejor que consejero del rey?"

"No lo sé, Arthur, podría haberle ofrecido el mundo para conseguir lo que quiere," dijo Merlin, pero le sonrió entonces. "Pero no te odia; es demasiado difícil odiarte. Créeme, lo he intentado."

Arthur sonrió también, casi avergonzado, mientras miraba abajo, a los platos que había puesto en la hierba. Se inclinó y cogió algo.

"Toma, prueba esto," le dijo, mientras ponía algo en su boca. Al no esperárselo, Merlin se atragantó, cuando el jugo llegó a su garganta.

"¿A qué ha venido eso?" ladró, descubriendo el sabor de la fresa. Tosió de nuevo y miró al príncipe.

"Eres la persona más poco atractiva que conozco," declaró Arthur, mirando a Merlin a su vez.

"Gracias."

"No, lo digo en serio…" Arthur se apagó, con una sonrisa, y la mirada de Merlin se profundizó.

"Otra vez…gracias." Arthur rió, y cogió otra fresa, llevándola a los labios de Merlin. Mirándole con más fuerza (si eso era posible.) "Puedo comer solo, ¡gracias!" le quitó la fresa a Arthur de la mano y se la metió en la boca, probándoselo. "¡Si querías alimentar a alguien, deberías haber traído a Gwen… o un bebé!"

"Estoy cansado de tener que complacer a todo el mundo constantemente," explicó Arthur, echándose hacia atrás, contra los árboles, con un suspiro. "Todos quieren algo de mi."

"No todos, algunos sólo queremos huir del calor…" murmuró Merlin, abanicándose, suspiró molesto, el sol ni siquiera se había alzado del todo y ya estaba sudando.

"Hablo en serio," le dijo Arthur. "Todos quieren algo," tomó un profundo suspiro y se pasó una mano por su pelo rubio. "Camelot quiere un rey, Morgana me quiere muerto, Guinevere quiere mi mano, con toda esta presión… quizás sólo quiero ser normal por un momento."

"Nunca serás normal," le dijo Merlin, y cuando recibió una mirada del rey, sólo sonrió. "No se supone que lo seas."

"Puede que no," meditó Arthur. "Sólo deseo que pudieran dejar de desear cosas tan a menudo. Todos quieren algo, excepto, puede que tú…" Arthur se detuvo, mordiéndose el labio. "¿Qué quieres de mi, Merlin?"

"¿Yo?" Merlin resopló, pensándolo por un momento. "Sólo quiero que seas feliz."

"¿Eso?" preguntó Arthur, sentándose recto, y girándose levemente hacia Merlin. "¿Eso es todo lo que quieres de mi? ¿Qué sea feliz?"

"Supongo," se encogió Merlin. "Es lo que todos los amigos quieren, que sus amigos sean felices."

"Eres un buen amigo, Merlin," le dijo Arthur, sonriendo con cariño. "Posiblemente, el mejor que he tenido nunca."

"Deberías recordar eso cuando me grites porque tus aposentos están sucios," replicó Merlin, sonriendo un poco. Arthur rió y se inclinó junto a él, alcanzando otra fresa.

"Bien, abre la boca," le dijo Arthur, aun sonriendo, pero de una manera sucia ahora, mientras llevaba la fresa a los labios de Merlin.

"¡No!" gritó Merlin tratando de alejarse, pero Arthur agarró su hombro, forzándole a quedarse quieto. "Yo no…" cerró la boca con fuerza mientras se revolvía. Consiguió hacerse hueco, tratando de levantarse, antes de ser obligado a comer otra fresa, Arthur consiguió, de algún modo, agarrarlo por la cintura y volverlo a tirar. Sintió un pequeño mareo cuando su espalda golpeó el suelo, con Arthur colocado sobre él, sus piernas rodeándole. "Arthur…"

"¡Abre la boca, Merlin!" demandó, apretando el hombro de Merlin, presionando el pulgar en su clavícula. Merlin miró arriba, abriendo lentamente la boca. No tenía sentido, en realidad, tratar de pelear. Arthur sonrió y llevó la fresa a los labios de su sirviente. Merlin la mordió sin apartar sus ojos de los de Arthur en ningún momento, mientras el jugo de la fresa caía en su boca y por su barbilla. Una gota incluso se coló en su cuello, quedándose en su pañuelo. Intentó limpiarse pero Arthur se lo impidió, agarrando su mano y colocándola sobre su cabeza.

Merlin alzo las cejas, preguntándole y Arthur sólo siguió sonriendo, lamiéndose los labios mientras se inclinaba, lentamente. El estómago de Merlin cayó, literalmente, cuando los labios de Arthur tocaron su cuello, su lengua lamiendo el líquido del jugo. Merlin jadeó, audiblemente, haciendo a Arthur retirarse para mirarlo. Merlin sentía mucho calor de repente, y no sabía si era pura confusión o si se había puesto cachondo por eso, posiblemente ambas cosas. No estaba seguro. Como sea, los ojos del rey se encontraron con los suyos y todo el aire de sus pulmones se esfumó.

"Arthur…" susurró, porque estaba confundido y quería que Arthur hiciera algo más, más de lo que nunca había querido. Una mirada menos demandante, y una elegante sonrisa jugaron en el rostro del rey, cuando pasó la mano que había estado manteniendo y tirado la fresa, pasando sus (aún húmedos) dedos por la piel de la mejilla de Merlin, antes de inclinarse de nuevo. El corazón de Merlin se aceleró y él también se inclinó, tanto como pudo, porque sus brazos seguían apresados. Distintos miedos llegaron a su mente, e intentó ignorarlos; esto era estúpido, decían, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? Le gritaban. ¡Está enamorado de Gwen! Era el más fuerte, pero los ignoró todos cuando los labios de Arthur tocaron los suyos.

Pero eso no debía pasar (Merlin lo sabía) porque, en cuanto sus labios se tocaron y todas esas cosas nublosas llegaron, esa sensación cálida pero también escalofriante, empezó a recorrer su sangre, el fuerte sonido de unas campanas los hizo separarse.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" preguntó Arthur, en completa alerta, colocándose de rodillas.

"Las campanas de aviso…" miró hacia Merlin y abrió los ojos grandemente.

"¡Agravaine!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

El viaje de vuelta a Camelot fue rápido, repleto de prisa y confusión, por parte de Merlin, porque ¿qué demonios estaba pasando allá? Una parte de Merlin estaba feliz de que las campanas sonarán cuando lo hicieron, era un estúpido por permitir que pasara eso. Claramente, Arthur estaba vulnerable por todo lo de su tío y la presión de ser rey, además de por su siempre estado de idiotez, porque, bueno… era Arthur. Pero debe casarse con Gwen, ella le dará herederos y será su reina, Merlin no podría hacer nada de eso, así que besarse en el bosque era la peor idea del mundo, al final Merlin sólo saldría herido.

Pero también estaba aquella parte de Merlin que deseaba que las campanas no hubiesen sonado, porque besar a Arthur parecía lo más increíble en ese momento, y aún podía sentir el fantasma de sus labios presionando contra los suyos y quiso sentirlos de nuevo. Culpaba a Gwaine y Arthur por ello, por meter esas ideas en su cabeza. Pero más aun se culpaba a sí mismo, porque era un idiota, (como Arthur siempre decía que era,) porque debía haberlo visto antes.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a Camelot, Arthur saltó del caballo y corrió hacia el castillo, mientras Merlin esperaba fuera, por un chico del establo. Para su suerte, el mismo chico de la mañana estaba pasando y Merlin pudo llamarlo, tendiéndole las riendas. Corrió adentro también, tenía que descubrir que pasaba. Encontró a Percival y Gwaine en el vestíbulo.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó, ambos miraron hacia él y Percival sacudió la cabeza.

"Agravaine se ha ido," suspiró Gwaine, pasando una mano por su barba. "Le hemos buscado por todo el reino, pero ha desaparecido, debieron ayudarle."

"¡Morgana!" dijo Merlin, y miró alrededor de ellos. Si Morgana estaba en cualquier lugar cerca de Camelot, debía encontrar a Arthur en seguida; no era seguro que estuviera solo. Y lo hizo, en la cámara del consejo, dónde, más o menos, se iniciaba el infierno. Gaius, Gwen y Leon, junto a otros consejeros estaban alrededor de Arthur, el cual estaba gritando cosas.

"¡Manda una patrulla de búsqueda!" le gritaba a Leon, y entonces se giró hacia Gwen, que parecía alterada. "Todo estará bien…"

"Lo sé," le dijo y puso una mano en su pecho, con cariño, haciendo a Merlin sentirse aún más estúpido por lo que había ocurrido antes en el bosque. Fue Gaius, seguido por Arthur y Gwen quienes lo notaron ahí parado, mirando, Arthur esquivo sus ojos, volviendo a mirar a Gwen y Merlin intentó no sentirse aún más estúpido, mientras Gaius avanzaba hacía él, lo cogía del brazo y lo sacaba de la sala.

"Creo que fue Morgana," le susurró Gaius, mientras iban por un pasillo hacia una ventana, dónde el sol estaba alto en el cielo y brillaba sobre ellos.

"Tuvo que ser ella," contestó Merlin, en voz baja. "¿Cómo si no iba a desaparecer completamente?"

"Buscan en vano," espetó Gaius, sacudiendo la cabeza, receloso. "Seguramente ya está escondido."

"¿Crees que está en la choza de Morgana?" preguntó Merlin, podría llevar una patrulla de búsqueda allí, si tenía que hacerlo.

"No," suspiró Gaius. "No se arriesgaría a llevarlos hasta allí."

Merlin seguía parado frente a la ventana, dónde Gaius hacia rato le había dejado; yendo a… hacer algo en su cámara, la mente de Merlin iba demasiado rápido como para recordar exactamente el qué. Se preguntaba a donde habría ido Agravaine y cuanto tardaría Morgana en actuar, seguramente haría algo, ahora que su traidor había sido descubierto.

Escuchó un pequeño arrullo, a su espalda y se giró, encontrándose con Gwen, ella frunció el cejo y se encogió de hombros.

"Me ha echado," frunció el ceño con más fuerza, seguramente molesta por ello, pero Merlin lo entendió. "Sólo intentaba ayudar."

"No te ofendas, está enfadado y necesita tiempo para calmarse, eso es todo," la apaciguó Merlin. "Si me ofendiera cada vez que me echa, hubiera renunciado hace mucho."

"Si va a hacerme reina, al menos debería fingir escuchar mis consejos," se quejó más y suspiró. "¿A quién intento engañar? Nunca me hará reina, si no me lo ha pedido ya…nunca lo hará."

Merlin no supo que contestar a eso, y no parecía apropiado darle consejo sobre su relación con Arthur cuando había intentado besar a su futuro marido, (o su futuro marido había intentado besarle a él, no estaba claro,) y, por no mencionar que la última relación de Merlin había durado tres días y ella había muerto… no creía estar realmente cualificado para dar ningún consejo… en absoluto.

"De todas formas, ¿cómo os enterasteis de la fuga de Agravaine?" peguntó, haciendo que Merlin abriera mucho los ojos. "Creía que estabais de caza."

"Uh…" balbuceó Merlin. "Arthur quería ir…digo, quería desayunar antes de empezar a cazar y por eso pudimos oír las campanas y regresar."

Gwen asintió y Merlin respiró con normalidad, no le gustaba esto. Y de verdad, debería ser mejor mentiroso a estas alturas, guardando el secreto de su magia y todo lo demás que había pasado desde que Arthur era rey, debería ser mucho mejor que esto. Pero de repente, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte grito, que resonó en los muros.

"¡MERLIN!" era Arthur, ¿quién más podría llamarle así? Gwen y Merlin se miraron un momento y ambos se apresuraron hacia los gritos, al mismo tiempo. Encontraron al rey, rojo y muy molesto unos segundos después, agarró a Merlin de la camisa y lo acercó a él.

"¿Dónde demonios has estado?" bulló y Merlin nunca lo había visto así. Bueno, una vez, y en esa ocasión intentó matar a su padre así que, esto no lucía muy bien. "Vamos a salir en la búsqueda de Agravaine, ¡prepara los caballos!"

"Arthur…" intentó meterse Gwen y él la miró, suavizando un segundo los ojos antes de endurecerlos de nuevo. "Ten cuidado… por favor."

"Lo tendré," le dijo, rudamente y ella zumbó, dando pasos hacia atrás. Nunca le había visto así, seguramente, si Merlin no lo había hecho. "¡Rápido, Merlin!" ladró y se alejó pisando con fuerza, sólo había dado unos pasos antes de añadir. "¡Ahora!"

Merlin se apresuró, temiendo las consecuencias si no lo hacía, pero fue detenido por un chistazo de Gwen. Rodó los ojos; no quería ser asesinado por Arthur por sentarse a charlar.

"Merlin…" se detuvo cuando él la miró. "Cuida de él…"

Merlin se giró completamente hacia ella y le sonrió, "Siempre cuidaré de Arthur."

Ella asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta y Merlin corrió, en dirección a los establos, ni siquiera se molestó en decirle a Gaius que se iba, no tenía tiempo.

Pero por mucho que buscaron, en la oscuridad de la noche, no había ninguna señal de Agravaine, no había esperanza. Merlin nunca había visto a Arthur tan alterado, o tan enfadado. Él era el rey; sabía más que nadie la severidad del problema, de un traidor tan cercano al rey. Agravaine conocía Camelot, había pasado tiempo con su gente, conocía su fuerza y sus debilidades, como atacar y cuando. Todo ese conocimiento estaba en las manos de Morgana ahora, y eso, creía Merlin, era lo que más asustaba a Arthur. Apenas le dirigió dos palabras a Merlin el resto de la noche, mientras se metía en su cama y giraba, mirando hacía las abiertas cortinas, dónde la luna brillaba.

Los recuerdos de esa mañana, cuando incluso ahora, las cosas parecían más sencillas, y ese medio beso estaba lejano en la mente de Merlin, bueno, casi. No fue hasta que, acostado en su propia cama, mirando a través de sus propias cortinas, a la brillante luna, que el anhelo regresó.

En la mañana, se vistió y salió sin hablar con Gaius ni con nadie más, mientras se dirigía a la cámara real, con el desayuno. Seguía durmiendo cuando Merlin entró, y se sintió terrible de tener que despertarlo. Merlin dejó la comida en la mesa y fue hacia la cama, mirando al rey, vio las líneas de preocupación dibujadas en su hermoso rostro incluso en sus sueños.

Merlin se mordió el labio y tomó aire, estirándose para sacudir al rey, movió su hombro una, dos… tres veces y Arthur se quejó, rodando lejos de él, enterrando su hombro desnudo bajo las mantas.

"Arthur…" Merlin se quedó sin voz y le hincó en la espalda, repetidamente.

"Es demasiado temprano, Merlin," le dijo Arthur, refunfuñando. "Te sugiero que quites el dedo de mis costillas o sufrirás las consecuencias."

"Vamos, ¡tienes que levantarte!" le dijo Merlin, empujándole una vez mas en la espalda, alejándose antes de que Arthur intentara matarle o hacerle 'sufrir las consecuencias'. Arthur se quejó y rodó hasta quedar boca arriba, pasándose la mano por la cara mientras se sentaba.

"Trae mi ropa," le dijo a Merlin, con un ceño en la cara, iba a ser de esos días, y seguramente habrían muchos de esos días mientras su tío siguiera desaparecido, o peor… atacara Camelot.

"Te he traído el desayuno," dijo Merlin, gentilmente, mientras iba hacia el armario y escogía la ropa.

"No tengo hambre," contestó Arthur. Merlin podía escucharlo levantado ahora, haciendo algo, seguramente en su escritorio. Merlin miró sobre su hombro, y efectivamente, Arthur estaba exactamente ahí. Suspiró y tomó una túnica roja para Arthur, mientras regresaba, y se la tiraba, tratando de hacerle perder los estribos, en un buen sentido, por supuesto. Pero Arthur sólo le miró.

Un toque en la puerta hizo a Arthur mirar con más intensidad.

"¡Adelante!" gruñó, mirando a la puerta como su le hubiera ofendido. Leon entró, inclinándose levemente ante el rey.

"Aún no hay señal de él, Sire," dijo, y Arthur asintió, suspirando. "Hemos buscado durante toda la noche y aún nada, lo siento, señor."


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Habían pasado semanas y aún no había señal alguna de Agravaine, y las patrullas de búsqueda ya se habían detenido, pues no tenía sentido seguir buscando. Aunque Arthur seguía molesto, se las había apañado para volver a la normalidad, y eso significara a ser un gran idiota.

Era tiempo de entrenamiento de nuevo, Arthur había cambiado algunas cosas y había mejorado los entrenamientos por si Morgana y Agravaine atacaban, se encontraran con algunas sorpresas. Merlin se había escabullido de su entrenamiento de defensa y escondiéndose entre los muros, acababa de dejar las cámaras de Arthur, dónde había dejado preparado un baño, y se dirigía a los aposentos de Gaius, para esconderse mejor, en caso de que Arthur fuera a buscarle, a obligarle a terminar sus siete ejercicios. Giró la esquina hacia la cámara del médico y casi corrió en dirección contraria cuando vio un atisbo de color rojo y plateado, pensó que era Arthur, pero no lo era.

"¡Merlin!" le llamó Gwaine, y se giró, suspirando con alivio, de ningún modo iba a seguir entrenando.

"¡Gwaine!" le dijo, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Gwaine se apoyo en la pared, junto a la puerta de Gaius. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Me he herido en el entrenamiento y quiero que Gaius le eche un ojo," explicó Gwaine, levantando su manga para mostrarle a Merlin el largo y profundo corte. "Pero Gaius no está ahí."

"No, está en el pueblo," le dijo Merlin, yendo a abrir la puerta, dejando a Gwaine entrar primero. "Aunque yo puedo ayudarte, puedo manejarme con heridas básicas."

"Puede que haya perdido un dedo también," Gwaine puso una mueca, mientras iba hacia la mesa, dónde empezó a mirar algo de una cesta. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Si es tu dedo, ¡no quiero verlo!" le dijo Merlin, dándole la espalda mientras se dirigía hacia el armario de suplementos. Sacó agua y unos trapos. "De acuerdo, siéntate," le dijo, pero estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo una manzana. También eran las favoritas de Gwaine, Merlin lo había descubierto de la forma dura. "¿De dónde sacaste la manzana?"

"De esta cesta," Gwaine señaló a un bol lleno de manzanas, que habían estado, claramente, colocadas en una torre, pero que había caído por culpa de Gwaine. "Creo que son para ti."

"¿Para mi?" preguntó Merlin, con cara confusa, mientras iba hacia él y dejaba las cosas en la mesa. Miró a la cesta de manzanas como si pudiera responderle de quien eran. "Deben de ser de Gaius."

"Podría ser," le dijo Gwaine, cogiendo un trozo de pergamino y abriéndolo. " 'Para mi gran idiota orejudo,' no me parece una descripción de Gaius, amigo, deben ser para ti."

Merlin sacudió la cabeza, "¿Pero quien me mandaría una cesta de manzanas?"

"El mismo idiota que intentó arrancarme el brazo izquierdo porque piensa que estoy detrás de ti," dijo Gwaine, mordiendo la manzana con cara de disfrute mientras se sentaba.

"Espera…¿qué?" preguntó Merlin, más confuso que antes, se sentó al otro lado de la mesa con un resoplido.

"¡La princesa!" soltó Gwaine, tirándole el trozo de pergamino. Cayó en la rodilla de Merlin, lo recogió y lo abrió para ver que sí, era la letra de Arthur y estaba firmada con su nombre.

"Pero, ¿por qué me mandaría manzanas?"

"Oye," sacudió la cabeza Gwaine. "No puede mandarle flores a un tío, ¿no?"

"¿Por qué enviaría flores?" demandó Merlin, tratando de entender esto. "¿Y por qué piensa que estás detrás de mi?¿Qué quiere decir eso?"

"Cree que me gustas, le dije que no, que sólo eres mi amigo," se encogió de hombros Gwaine, con una sonrisa. "Supongo que no me creyó, piensa que te llevaré lejos en volandas," rió Gwaine, acabándose la manzana. "Pero no eres realmente mi tipo."

"Creía que todo el mundo era tu tipo," remarcó Merlin, sonriendo, recordando a Gwaine decirlo no hacía mucho. "Quizás debería sentirme ofendido."

"Na, no te molestes," le dijo Gwaine, estirándose sobre la mesa para palmearle el brazo con la mano de su brazo herido. "Somos muy buenos amigos; no me gustaría estropear eso."

"A mi tampoco," le sonrió Merlin, antes de regresar a lo que estaban hablando. "¡¿Arthur cree que te gusto!?"

"Claro que si," dijo Gwaine, pareciendo orgulloso. "Incluso me amenazo con que me mantuviera lejos de ti, es un bastardo codicioso, quiere todo para él."

"¿Qué quiere exactamente?"

"A ti," respondió Gwaine, sonriendo de mala manera, mientras miraba a Merlin con una mirada sabihonda. La boca de Merlin debió abrirse, porque Gwaine empezó a reír, pero no lo notó porque estaba demasiado ocupado calentándose ante la idea.

"No," Merlin sacudió la cabeza. "Él quiere a Gwen."

"Estoy seguro de que lo hace," se encogió Gwaine. "Pero eso no significa que no te desee a ti también."

"Él no es así."

"Creo que si lo es."

Pero antes de que Merlin pudiera refutar y decir que no, que Arthur no era así, la puerta se abrió y entró Gaius. Escaneó la escena y sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó, adelantándose para ocuparse de lo que obviamente Merlin no estaba haciendo. Merlin se levantó y dejó a Gaius curar la herida de Gwaine, mientras vagaba por la cocina, pensando en las palabras de Gwaine. ¿Por qué Arthur lo desearía? Eso no tenía ningún sentido.

Merlin se fue pronto tras eso, directo a la cámara del rey, para… comprobar como estaba. Para ser honesto, Merlin no tenía una verdadera razón para ir todavía, sabía que seguramente el rey estaría tomando un baño, como siempre hacía después de entrenar. Puede que Merlin sólo quisiera descubrir si era verdad, ¿le desearía Arthur? Gwaine podría estar equivocado, se equivocaba a menudo, era Gwaine. Aunque, desde que Merlin conocía a Gwaine, nunca se había equivocado… y eso era desafortunado para Merlin.

Entró, sin tocar, aunque probablemente debería. Se fijó en que el barreño aún estaba vacío, y escuchó ruido tras el biombo que Arthur a veces usaba para cambiarse. Se mordió el labio.

"¿Merlin?" preguntó Arthur, desde detrás.

"Sí, soy yo," respondió. "¿Quién si no?"

"Guinevere ha entrado algunas veces ya, así que me gusta asegurarme."

Merlin rió, pero se preguntó porque Gwen venía a husmear cuando Arthur se estaba cambiando y por qué a Arthur no le molestaba. Si estuvieran casados… ella le vería desnudo en algún momento, para eso era el matrimonio, para verse desnudos sin sentirse mal o extraño.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Merlin?" preguntó Arthur. "Creía que te estabas escondiendo de mi para no entrenar."

"¿Eso crees que estaba haciendo?" se mofó Merlin. "Yo estaba uh… ocupado ayudando a Gaius."

"Me encontré con Gaius cuando vine a mis aposentos," Arthur le pilló la mentira. "Me dijo que te estabas escondiendo."

"Gaius necesita aprender a tener la boca cerrada."

"O quizás, tú deberías tomarte tú seguridad más en serio," dijo Arthur, saliendo de atrás del biombo, con una toalla de lana alrededor de su cintura. Merlin jadeó, apartando los ojos a la pared, era una pared preciosa. "¡No quiero que vuelvan a herirte así de nuevo, Merlin!" Merlin no pudo evitar volver a mirar al rey y sonrojarse. "No quiero perderte de nuevo."

"No lo harás," le dijo Merlin, y sintió que era una conversación demasiado extraña para tener mientras Arthur estaba desnudo. Le golpeó de nuevo el hecho de que Arthur estaba DESNUDO y apartó los ojos de nuevo. Escuchó el sonido del agua y supo que Arthur se había metido al barreño, pero aún así, no quitó la mirada de un punto concreto de la pared, justo encima del biombo donde Arthur se había cambiado.

"Merlin," dijo Arthur. "¿Qué estás mirando?"

"La pared…"

"Eso puedo verlo…" dijo Arthur divertido. "Pero, ¿Por qué?"

"Yo um…" Merlin balbuceó. "Yo solo… no lo sé."

"Merlin," repitió Arthur, divertido y condescendiente. "Gírate."

"Preferiría no hacerlo…"

"Merlin…"

"Oh, mira eso, Gaius me está llamando; ¡Será mejor que vaya a ver que quiere!" dijo Merlin entonces, sin girarse ni una vez mientras iba hacia la puerta. Pudo escuchar a Arthur reír entonces.

"¿En serio estás usando esa excusa de nuevo?"

"¿Excusa?" se detuvo Merlin, sin girarse aún, pero mirando ahora la pared en la que Arthur le había aprisionado una vez. Sintió sus orejas arder. "¿Qué excusa?"

"Siempre que te hago sentir incómodo, en vez de lidiar con ello, como un hombre, usas la excusa de que alguien te está llamando," explicó Arthur. "Es bastante patético."

"No estoy incómodo," dijo Merlin y se giró para probarlo, pero deseó no haberlo hecho. Porque el pelo de Arthur estaba mojado y su pecho relucía, Merlin se sintió abrumado de pronto.

"En lo absoluto, ¿eh?" preguntó Arthur, deslizándose, en el barreño, para acercarse a dónde estaba Merlin. "Entonces, ¿no te será incómodo que te ordene quitarte la ropa y meterte aquí conmigo?"

"¿Por qué eh… por qué me molestaría eso?" preguntó Merlin, intentando permanecer cuerdo, porque sentía un poco ida su cabeza.

"Dímelo tú," sonrió Arthur.

"Bueno, ¡no lo hace!"

"Entonces, ¡hazlo!"

"Preferiría no hacerlo…"

"¿Y porqué no?"

"Me gustaría pero…" Merlin se cortó, mordiéndose el labio. "Mi-"

"¿Tu madre te está llamando?" sonrió Arthur, y renuentemente Merlin asintió. "¿Y parece enfadada?"

"Mucho…"

"Eso es lo que pensaba."


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Era la fiesta de la cosecha de verano, y Merlin entró en la sala, rodando los ojos a Arthur, que estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa del festín. Gwen estaba sentada a su izquierda, acariciando su mano mientras hablaba, a Merlin no podía importarle menos sobre qué. Ahora, Merlin no estaba resentido de que Gwen fuera la 'invitada especial' de Arthur al banquete, pero le molestaba un poco tener que ir rellenando vasos de vino mientras Gwen podía sentarse ahí y picotear, la comida era buena, mucho mejor de la que recibía cualquier sirviente, se merecía ser comida con gusto, no picotearla. Sin mencionar que a todo el mundo parecía gustarle Gwen. Incluso a los viejos y andrajosos consejeros de los días del reinado de Uther parecían gustarle. Apostaba a que si fuera él el que se sentara ahí, no les gustaría. Fue llamado para rellenar la copa de Elyan y lo hizo, sin molestarse en conversar con los caballeros como normalmente hacía, se fijo en que Gwaine le miraba, a sabiendas, y le echó una sucia mirada. Gwaine sonrió y volvió a mirar a su plato.

"Hola, Merlin," Merida, de las cocinas, fue hacia él y se paró a su lado, con su propia jarra de vino en las manos. Merlin la miró, y vio que su largo pelo estaba hoy recogido, seguramente para no meterlo en la comida de la gente, era muy cuidadosa con ello.

"Hola," murmuró. Ella rió y le dio un empujón en el hombro.

"Mira a los tortolitos," dijo, haciendo a Merlin mirar renuentemente a Gwen y Arthur, que reían por algo, Merlin se sintió enfermo. "Ella no puede quitarle los ojos de encima…"

"Es un hombre hermoso," Belle, la gran pervertida se acercó, al otro lado de Merlin. "¿No lo crees, Merlin?"

Merlin no dijo nada, con lo cual dijo todo lo que las chicas necesitaban, ellas rieron de nuevo, mirándose la una a la otra, alrededor de Merlin.

"No creo que consigas nada más de tu amante ya," habló Belle de nuevo; Merlin le deseó una muerte dolorosa. De acuerdo…no lo hizo, pero deseó que el vino le cayera en su traje rosa y lo arruinara. "Parece completamente pillado por su encantadora doncella."

"Debe ser pronto, ¡no puedo esperar por su boda!" dijo Merida. "¡Seguro que será preciosa!"

"Gwen será una hermosa novia," dijo Belle y Merlin no pudo negarlo, ella estaría hermosa con cualquier cosa, él deseaba que fuera hermosa con cualquier otro y no con Arthur.

Arthur se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Gwen, justo enfrente de los caballeros y consejeros y Merlin quiso más estar enfermo. Sin ser capaz de quedarse más tiempo, dejó su jarra de vino en las manos de otro sirviente que pasaba y salió de la sala. No quería sentirse así, quería que Arthur fuera feliz, eso le haría a él feliz, ¿no? Suspiró, no podía vivir el resto de su vida así, y eso era todo lo que sabía. Se inclinó contra la pared, justo ahí, sobrepasado por su propia estupidez, porque era estúpido, muy muy estúpido.

Las puertas se abrieron unos segundos después, y Merlin se sacudió un poco, temiendo que fuera Arthur, yendo a ver donde demonios se había ido su sirviente, pero gracias a los dioses, sólo era Leon. Aún no había visto a Merlin y suspiró también, poniéndose las manos en la cara y sacudiendo la cabeza. Se echó atrás y se giró, encontrándose con Merlin. Ahora, viendo su cara, Merlin notó el fruncimiento y los ojos tristes, Merlin nunca había visto a Leon ser nada más que un leal, con la cabeza en la tierra, caballero, verlo así ahora… era extraño.

"Leon," dijo, dando un paso hacia él. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada," sonrió Leon, agarrando el hombro de Merlin mientras le sonreía. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí fuera? Arthur te echará en falta…"

"Lo dudo," dijo Merlin, con amargura, no lo podía negar esta vez. "Tiene a Gwen para hacerle compañía."

"Es una enfermante vista, ¿verdad?" le preguntó y Merlin no pudo asentir con más rapidez. Leon sonrió de nuevo y se apoyó en la pared a su lado. "Conozco a Gwen desde que era un niño."

"Lo sé," asintió Merlin. "Su madre fue sirvienta en tu casa."

"Sí, y su madre traía a menudo a Gwen con ella, cuando venía a trabajar, sin tener a nadie con quien dejarla, mientras su padre trabajaba," la sonrisa de Leon creció y Merlin vio como los ojos de Leon se llenaban con el recuerdo. "Jugábamos juntos, Gwen no era como otras chicas, a ella le gustaba jugar con espadas de madera y ensuciarse, mis hermanas no eran así."

Merlin se mantuvo en silencio, aunque no sabía que Leon tenía hermanas, fuera de su vida de caballero, Merlin se dio cuenta de que no conocía casi a Leon. Quiso cambiar eso.

"Mientras crecíamos, pasábamos tiempo juntos, caminando por la ciudad, a la gente no le importaba entonces, el rango, sólo éramos críos," Leon continuó su historia. "Después de la muerte de su madre, ya no volvió a nuestra casa, yo iba a la suya, ya era lo suficiente mayor como para quedarse en casa. Nos sentábamos y hablábamos y horneaba pan para que me lo llevara a casa… siempre lo s hacía con forma de corazón."

Merlin rió pese a que intentó reprimirlo, y Leon lo miró y soltó una risita también.

"Pero cuando crecimos lo suficiente, yo me convertí en caballero y ella en una sirvienta, como su madre, el rango se hizo más importante," Leon se entristeció más. "Nunca nos volvimos a ver, sólo miradas de paso en los pasillos o en el pueblo; ha sido así desde entonces."

Suspiró y Merlin sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Extrañas los panes con forma de corazón?"

"¿Se me nota?"

"La verdad es que no," Merlin sonrió. "Sólo probaba."

"Será reina, Merlin," dijo Leon, casi con dolor, mirando a Merlin en busca de apoyo. Porque, Merlin supuso que Leon creía que estaba experimentado con ese tipo de sentimientos, lo que no sabía es que Merlin se estaba enfrentando a eso tanto como él ahora.

"Será la reina de Arthur…" dijo, con el mismo dolor y Leon lo miró con los ojos ligeramente abiertos.

"Somos idiotas."

"Los más grandes."

Merlin no volvió al festín después de eso, y no creyó que León lo hiciera tampoco. Su mente corría con la conversación que acababa de tener con el caballero cuando entró en los aposentos de Arthur, debían faltar horas antes de que el rey apareciera, pero tenía que esperar de todos modos para ayudarle a cambiarse. Era más tranquilo en el cuarto de Arthur, tan lejos del ruido.

En el silencio, aun podía escuchar la historia de Leon, se sonrió, pero se volvió triste. Nunca había conocido esa parte de Leon, él nunca la mostraba, Merlin deseó ser más como él, temía mostrar demasiado sus sentimientos, quizás incluso antes de saber que los tenía. Se sentó en una de las altas y suaves sillas de Arthur y suspiró, preguntándose, ¿estaban todos los caballeros enamorados de Gwen?

En primer lugar, había sido Lancelot, y después Arthur, y Gwaine, pero Gwaine intentaba con todo el mundo, (menos con Merlin al parecer,) y ahora al parecer Leon también. Aunque, parecía que Leon había sido el primero después de todo. Se preguntó si Gwen había sentido alguna vez lo mismo, si había habido algún romance entre ellos cuando eran niños, o jóvenes. Fue Gwen quien confió en Leon y lo llevó a Arthur aquella vez que Morgana y su hermana habían tomado Camelot. Pero ¿fue porque ella confiaba más en Leon o porque sabía que Arthur lo hacía?

Merlin no pudo pensar más en ello, cuando sus ojos se volvieron pesados, su cabeza dolía, solo dormiría unos minutos, se dijo, cuando cerró los ojos. Sin embargo, tiempo después fue sacudido, se sintió como sólo segundos, pero probablemente fue más tiempo, si la baba en su barbilla significaba algo.

"¡Merlin!" sonó una voz, y era el idiota, sacudiendo aún a Merlin.

"Quita, ¡puedo oírte!" gruñó Merlin, abriendo los ojos y mirando mal a Arthur. "¿Se acabó la fiesta?"

"No, me fui pronto," explicó Arthur. "Me preguntaba a dónde habías ido."

"Estaba hablando con Leon y después vine aquí…"

"No te pago para que charles con mis caballeros y duermas en mis sillas," le recordó Arthur, dando unos pasos atrás.

"¡Y yo no quiero que me pagues para estar parado viendo como haces ojitos con Gwen!" remarcó Merlin antes de poderlo evitar y Arthur sonrió.

"¿Por eso te fuiste?"

"Bueno, no…" Merlin se trabó, mintiendo, porque sí, había sido por eso. "No me sentía bien y Leon salió, y debía volver a entrar, pero…"

"Lo entiendo," le dijo Arthur alejándose. Merlin se preguntó a dónde iba mientras se sentaba a mirarle. Arthur fue a una mesa y cogió una jarra de la fiesta. "¡He birlado una jarra de vino para ti!"

"¿Por qué has hecho eso?" preguntó Merlin, sobándose los ojos con las manos. "¿Y de verdad es birlar cuando pertenece a tu reino?"

"Puede que no," Arthur hizo una mueca, acercándose cada vez más, con dos copas entre los dedos de una mano y la jarra en la otra. "Toma," dijo, vertiendo el vino tinto en ambas copas, y tendiéndole una a Merlin. "Te hará sentir mejor."

"O peor," murmuró Merlin, cogiendo la copa y llevándosela a los labios. El sabor del vino no era placentero, ¿Por qué lo bebía? "Apuesto que peor…"

"Sólo intenta no emborracharte tanto como en la noche de mi coronación, ¿vale?" se burló Arthur, tirando de la silla a su lado y sentándose. "No me gustaría tener que acarrearte a tu cámara."

"Podrías dejarme simplemente en el vestíbulo si quieres," le dijo Merlin, bebiendo largamente de su copa, aun sabía mal, esperaba el momento en que ya no sintiera el sabor. Eso sería cuando la sensación agradable empezara a afectarle. "Alguien me arrastraría rodando a la puerta de Gaius en algún momento."

"No creo que rodaras," le dijo Arthur, medio encogido mientras se acababa su copa, rellenándola junto a la de Merlin, sin preguntar. Merlin supo entonces que no debería estar bebiendo. "Tienes una forma muy extraña."

"Gracias…" murmuró, bebiendo la bebida de todas formas.

Pronto, o cuatro o cinco copas de esas después, los ojos de Merlin veían desenfocados y su cabeza estaba zumbando, el vino ya no sabía y Merlin estaba sentado con una tonta sonrisa en los labios.

Arthur le sonrió, como había estado haciendo desde que bajó su copa, viendo a Merlin beber más, apenas se habían movido durante la hora que llevaban ahí sentados. Arthur tenía autocontrol, Merlin caviló, mientras se acababa su vino, se lo había bebido casi todo él. Dejó la copa en la mesa y fue a levantarse, pero su cuerpo no respondía demasiado bien, y cayó sobre Arthur.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" preguntó Arthur, sonando como si tuviera su sensatez consigo. Maldito Arthur y su habilidad para beber. "¡Siéntate!" demandó, empujando a Merlin de vuelta a su silla. Pero Merlin no debió haber bebido. "¡Vas a hacerte daño!"

"Debería irme…" murmuró, lentamente. La última vez que bebió así, había hecho magia delante de alguien. "No debería seguir aquí… podría hacer algo estúpido."

"Siempre haces algo estúpido," le informó Arthur. "Si eso me preocupara, te habría despedido hace tiempo."

"Me despedirás si hago algo estúpido, así que yo…" Merlin se levantó de nuevo. "Gracias por el vino,"

"¿Por qué no te quedas y hablas conmigo?" preguntó Arthur, levantándose también. Fue bueno que lo hiciera, porque Merlin estaba cayendo hacia delante, y si Arthur no hubiera estado ahí para estabilizarle, bueno… habría caído de golpe.

"No puedo hablar en este estado… ¡No tengo la mente clara!" remarcó Merlin, sobándose la cara, la sentía un poco entumecida. Podía escuchar a Arthur reír.

"¿Alguna vez la tienes, Merlin?"

"A veces…"

"Sólo, quédate… por favor," dijo Arthur, agarrando los antebrazos de Merlin. Sonaba tentador, pero no podía.

"Lo siento, no debería," le dijo Merlin, encontrando de algún modo la fuerza para empujar a Arthur y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Pero algo fue mal en su camino y se tropezó con la mesa de Arthur cayendo de golpe al suelo. Arthur se apresuró, levantándolo, riendo ligeramente mientras le giraba y le miraba. Los ojos de Merlin no podían enfocarse en él, pero podía ver la sonrisa en los labios del rey.

"Te quedas conmigo, Merlin" le dijo. "No hay ninguna posibilidad de que llegues a la cámara de Gaius con vida."

"No debería quedarme…"

"No tienes elección," le dijo Arthur, con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Merlin. "Soy el rey."

"Eres el rey…" dijo Merlin, recorriendo su cara con los ojos, era hermoso incluso en ese estado. Arthur se lamió los labios entonces, Merlin se fijó y eso le hizo entrar en calor. Bueno, en más calor del que ya tenía. Arthur se inclinó un poco y Merlin entró en pánico, sabía lo que iba a pasar y sabía que no podía…

Lo empujó, con fuerza, asustado de lo que pasaría si no lo hacía. Arthur lo miró confundido mientras lo agarraba para parar su caída por el desequilibrio del empuje.

"Creía que ibas a besarme…" admitió Merlin, apagándose.

"Quizás, porque iba a hacerlo."

"Pero, ¿por qué querrías hacer eso?"

"¿Por qué no?"

Merlin no estaba seguro de que demonios estaba haciendo, así que culpó a la bebida, no lo haría si estuviera sobrio. Pero se inclinó hacia delante, presionando los labios en los de Arthur, por un segundo. Se congeló entonces, anonadado de sus propias acciones. Aunque, no es como si Arthur lo estuviera haciendo mejor, hacía lo mismo, sin moverse. Esto era estúpido, pensó Merlin, los dos ahí parados con las bocas pegadas, esto era obviamente un error, no debió haberle besado, sin importar que Arthur dijera que quería besarle o no. Sin embargo, Merlin no se apartó, temía hacerlo, ¿qué pasaría cuando lo hiciera?

Estaba preocupado, hasta que el labio inferior de Arthur se abrió y capturó más de la boca de Merlin, el rey ladeó entonces la cabeza, ganando un mejor acceso a los labios de Merlin, que empezaron a moverse a la par. Merlin jadeó cuando una de las manos de Arthur fue a parar a la curvatura de su cuello, acercándolo. Y Arthur, siendo un hombre de oportunidades, encontró ahí el momento de introducir su lengua en la boca de Merlin, sin pregunta ni aviso.

Su lengua jugueteó con la de Merlin, invitándolo a participar y cuando lo hizo, gimió, enviando placenteros calambres por la espina de Merlin. Se separaron entonces, Arthur mordiendo el labio inferior de Merlin mientras lo hacía. Se miraron, ambos mudos y con los labios rojos. Arthur fue el primero en reaccionar.

"Cama…" dijo, con voz grave, agarrando la muñeca de Merlin y arrastrándolo. Merlin, demasiado borracho con las cinco o seis (quien sabe cuantas,) copas de vino y ese beso, le siguió alegremente. Pero cuando la trasera de sus rodillas golpeó la cómoda cama de Arthur, y Arthur impidió que se sentara, Merlin temió que hubiera cambiado de idea, que hubiera visto que era un error, pero ese no era para nada el caso. En su lugar, besó la palma de la mano izquierda de Merlin y comenzó a quitarle la manga de su chaqueta marrón por ese brazo, Merlin le ayudó, quitándose la chaqueta y tirándola al suelo, o a algún lugar desconocido. Arthur le sonrió, con labios rojos y suaves, y muy besables, trazó el lado de Merlin con los dedos mientras subía lentamente hasta sus mejillas y de ahí a su mandíbula, bajando por su cuello hasta el nudo de su pañuelo.

"Llevas el que te compré," comentó Arthur, mientras lo desataba y se lo quitaba, lamiéndose los labios mientras se acercaba una vez más. "O mejor dicho, lo llevabas…"

Cualquier pensamiento de Merlin para responder, desapareció cuando el rey empezó a dejar suaves besos en su cuello. Tan delicado y dulce que Merlin juró que se volvería loco. Se sentía demasiado bien, era demasiado bueno y Merlin no estaba del todo sobrio para apreciarlo realmente. Suspiró y se dejó caer hacia atrás, a la cama, Arthur le miró un poco sorprendido, pero le siguió, subiendo las rodillas a la cama, quedando sobre Merlin.

Se inclinó, más impaciente, presionando sus bocas una vez más, había pasado demasiado desde su último beso, para su sorpresa, Arthur gimió de nuevo y sus manos le recorrían por todas partes; por el pelo de Merlin, por sus caderas, por esa pequeña parte de piel expuesta en su espalda. Sus cuerpos completamente pegados, únicamente separados cuando Arthur se alejó un poco para subirlos hasta las almohadas, dónde colocó la cabeza de Merlin y éste sintió como si estuviera sobre una nube. Y por el amor de los dioses, Arthur era bueno en esto, Merlin se preguntaba como se había vuelto tan bueno en esto; se alzó y posó su frente en la de Merlin. Ambos respirando con dificultad.

"No te haces una idea de cuanto hace que quiero esto," suspiró, pasando sus manos por los costados de Merlin. Merlin intentó pensar en algo que decir, pero estaba demasiado bebido, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo mucho que le gustaba la forma en que Arthur le estaba besando el mentón en ese momento. No le preocupaba nada más, cuando los labios de Arthur recorrían su oreja y atrapaba su lóbulo entre ellos. Nada, Merlin no pensaba en nada, ni siquiera en Gwen…

Resolló entonces, porque ahora estaba pensando en Gwen, pobre Gwen que tenía a tantos caballeros enamorados de ella, cuyo futuro marido estaba en ese momento haciendo dibujos con su lengua en el cuello de Merlin. No podían haces esto.

"¡Para!" dijo, su voz más grave que la de Arthur antes. "¡Para" no quería, pero no podía hacer esto. "No podemos hacer esto."

Arthur se alejó, con el ceño fruncido, "¿Por qué no?"

"Gwen…"

Arthur no dijo nada, pero la absoluta decepción estaba clara en sus ojos y en su cara cuando se quitó de encima de Merlin y rodó a un lado, colocándose de espaldas. Se quedaron así, sin decir nada, fue el silencio lo que entristeció más a Merlin, no el desesperante anhelo de volver a besar a Arthur de nuevo.

"Lo siento," dijo, cuando fue capaz de hablar de nuevo. "Desearía que yo…"

"No," dijo Arthur, soltando un reverencial suspiro, Merlin giró la cabeza y le miró, deseó no haberlo hecho. "Tienes razón, fue mi error dejarlo llegar tan lejos."

"No quiero que seas como esas sirvientas dicen," le dijo Merlin, y Arthur le miró también, clavando su mirada en sus ojos. "Eres un buen hombre, el mejor que he conocido y no puedes ser así."

"¿Ser como qué exactamente?" preguntó Arthur, Merlin sólo sacudió la cabeza.

"No importa, sólo…" Merlin se detuvo, tratando de pensar en las palabras correctas. "Se tú."

Arthur rió, "Eso es lo más estúpido que he oído nunca."

"Dame un respiro, Estoy un poco borracho," remarcó Merlin, Arthur rió más y se giró hacia él.

"Lo he notado."

"No recordaremos esto por la mañana, lo sabes, ¿no?" le dijo Merlin, después de un momento o dos, de solo mirarse el uno al otro.

"Puede que sí," se encogió Arthur de hombros, deslizándose un poco más cerca. Merlin sacudió la cabeza.

"Espero que no," se sentó, demasiado rápido, y echó las piernas a un lado de la cama. "Debería irme…"

"No," saltó Arthur, agarrándole el brazo. "No te vayas, quédate…"

"No puedo, no podemos… no quiero…"Merlin murmuró, sintiéndose un poco mareado por los rápidos movimientos. Arthur lo tomó como ventaja, y lo echó de nuevo en la cama. "Arthur, por favor…"

"Shh," susurró, rodeando con su brazo la cintura de Merlin. "Sólo quédate conmigo, ¿vale?"

Concediéndoselo, a Arthur y sus tentaciones, se deslizó más cerca de él, y pasó los dedos por su pelo rubio, siempre quiso hacer eso, Arthur tenía un pelo precioso, era tan suave bajo sus dedos. Canturreó y colocó su fría nariz en la calidez del cuello de Arthur, quien siseó, y colocó las mantas sobre ellos.

"Buenas noches, Arthur."

"Buenas noches," tuvo de respuesta, sintiendo los fuertes y cálidos brazos rodeándole y un beso presionado en su frente. Las cosas se volvieron oscuras entonces, muy oscuras, volviéndose frío y doloroso.

Merlin se despertó con el peor dolor de cabeza de su vida, acostado sobre su estómago en lo que parecía una nube, pero olía mucho mejor que eso, Merlin siempre pensó que las nubes debían oler como perros mojados y eso no era nada agradable… al igual que su dolor de cabeza.

Había babeado demasiado bajo su cara y pensó que sería mejor levantarse antes de ahogarse en eso, gruñó mientras rodaba y se sentó. Esta cama era demasiado buena, se preguntó porque mientras abría los ojos y su boca se abría de golpe.

"Que demonios…" dijo, poniéndose de rodillas mientras miraba alrededor de la cama de Arthur. Más o menos tuvo un ataque de pánico cuando vio a Arthur acostado a su izquierda. "Oh dioses, yo no, tú no… nosotros-"

Pero antes de terminar sus divagaciones, mientras intentaba salir de la cama, se enredó en las mantas y cayó de cara contra el suelo, con un fuerte estallido.

"¿Qué diantres estás haciendo?" escuchó a Arthur preguntar mientras se levantaba en sus rodillas, quedando incómodamente cerca de dónde Arthur estaba acostado, estirado al borde de la cama mirándole. "¿Cuál es tú problema?"

"Sólo estaba… Estaba… ¡¿Por qué estoy en tu cama?!" demandó, yendo directo al punto. Honestamente, después de todo lo que había bebido la noche anterior, era afortunado de no estar echando todo lo que tenía en el estómago en un cubo. Aunque notó, que la cara de Arthur decayó, frunciéndola.

"¿No lo recuerdas?"

"¡¿Parece que recuerde algo?!"

"Estabas demasiado borracho para volver a la cámara de Gaius," dijo Arthur, con esa voz de rey que Merlin conocía tan bien. "Te permití quedarte aquí durante la noche."

"¿En tu cama…?" preguntó Merlin, estrujándose el cerebro, tratando de recordar lo ocurrido, pero nada venía a él.

"¿Acaso importa?"

Merlin estaba yendo a los aposentos de Gaius ahora, con la cabeza bombeándole más con cada paso que daba, y su estómago revolviéndose, ante el olor de la comida del castillo, y sus labios se sentían extraños, agrietados y punzantes, y no conseguía averiguar porqué, mientras atravesaba la puerta y se encontraba con Gaius ya en planta. El anciano abrió la boca para decirle algo, cuando una imagen de Merlin besando a Arthur llegó a su adolorida mente.

"Oh, por los dioses," dijo, en voz alta, con los ojos bien abiertos. "¡Le besé!"

"¿Lo hiciste?" preguntó Gaius, divertido, desde su banco de trabajo. "¡Ya era hora!"


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

A Merlin no le importaba cuanta fe tenía Gaius en él, había dicho que era una mala idea, y así había sido, muy mala. Merlin podía encontrar su culo, porque de hecho, estaba sentado en él, o arrastrándolo por el suelo más bien, pero eso no importaba, el problema era, que sabía exactamente dónde estaba y era terrorífico.

El monstruo avanzaba hacia él, siseando y gruñendo, saliva cayendo de su boca abierta, había hecho algo a los caballeros, a todos, algo más que simplemente convertirlos en grandes idiotas. Estaban como muertos, sólo quedaban Gwen y Merlin. Por alguna razón, que Merlin asumía se debía a su magia para él y su feminidad para ella, el Lamia no les afectaba, y por eso, les quería muertos.

Gwen estaba gritando audiblemente ahora, con la espada de su hermano en las manos, por lo que Merlin oía. No quería hacer magia delante de ella, pero cada vez parecía ser más necesario.

"¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL!" gritó ella, valientemente, corriendo hacia ellos con la espada hacia el Lamia, lo hizo retroceder un poco, dejando a Merlin ir pero golpeando a Gwen en el proceso. La espada voló de sus manos y pudo oírla repiquetear en el suelo. Merlin sabía que era lo único que podía hacer ahora, sólo esperaba que Gwen lo entendiera. Pero justo cuando el hechizo iba a dejar sus labios, la cosa soltó un desagradable grito, cayendo hacia delante. Tras él, dónde los bloques blancos estaban esparcidos en el suelo, y dónde los rayos de sol se filtraban por las grietas estaba el rey de Camelot. Merlin suspiró aliviado, sabía que vendría. Gwen trastabillo al levantarse y corrió hasta el lado de su futuro marido, mientras Merlin seguía tirado en el suelo, traspirando, esa cosa le había asustado más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Se le estaba pasando ahora, viendo como Arthur levantaba a Gwen al abrazarla, dándole una vuelta, Merlin ahora tenía ganas de vomitar, en lugar de estar asustado.

"Continuad, no os preocupéis por mi," remarcó, antes de poder morderse la lengua, mientras se sentaba. Honestamente, era bastante enfermizo. Escuchó a Arthur reír al dejar a Gwen en el suelo y aproximarse a él.

"Lo siento," dijo, cogiéndole del brazo y levantándolo. Rió un poco mientras le agarraba el otro hombro, que dolía un poco, echándole un rápido vistazo. "Es casi bueno verte, Merlin."

Merlin no sabía si debería ofenderse o no.

"Que bien…"

"Casi," remarcó Arthur, con una sonrisa, antes de girarse y volver con Gwen. Sí, Merlin estaba ofendido.

Fue cuando volvieron a la pequeña villa que Merlin volvió a sus deberes como sirviente, ahora que Gaius estaba ahí para tratar la enfermedad. Desde ahora iba a quedarse en la magia, la conocía mucho mejor, no estaba preparado para actuar como médico todavía, necesitaba más tiempo para aprender de Gaius. Estaba recogiendo suministros del suelo cuando oyó un tintineo real pasarle, se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha, sin estar seguro de si era Arthur o Leon, ambos tintineaban así algunas veces.

"Así que…" escuchó la voz del idiota y supo, que era el estúpido. Merlin aún estaba enfadado con él, o al menos ofendido, Gwen recibió un maldito abrazo y seguramente un beso después, mientras Merlin recibió un 'casi feliz de verte.' Merlin no quería un abrazo pero al menos algo mejor que eso. Gwaine había dicho que la última vez que Merlin desapareció, Arthur le abrazó, incluso aunque estuviera cubierto de mugre. No es que Merlin lo recordara; era un asesino de Morgana en ese momento. Pero ¿Por qué Arthur le abrazó entonces y no cuando Merlin casi es asesinado por una viciosa chica monstruo? Supuso que fue porque Gwen estaba ahí, a lo mejor Arthur quería despreciar el afecto que sentía por él delante de ella, era algo natural, claro.

Y Merlin sabía que había afecto ahí, ahora, después de que los recuerdos de su borrachera de la cosecha de verano volvieran. Aún sabía que nunca funcionaría y quizás después de esa noche Arthur lo pensaba también. Soltó un suspiro, diciéndose a si mismo que no debería afectarle tanto como lo hacía, sabía que nada podría pasar nunca entre ellos, Arthur tenía que casarse con Gwen.

Alzó la vista al idiota cuando dijo su nombre.

"Merlin…" hizo una mueca y Merlin le miró. "Ser salvado por una mujer, eso no puede sentar bien."

"Es mucho mejor que estar muerto," replicó Merlin, queriendo volver a sus tareas, no tenía tiempo para esto. Arthur puso cara de duda, que Merlin tenía que admitir, era muy mona, del tipo 'quiero darte un puñetazo en la cara'.

"¿Lo es?" preguntó Arthur. "Ser salvado por una mujer," alzó una mano y luego la otra, balanceándolas. "O estar muerto… tengo que pensarlo."

Merlin rodó los ojos, "Bueno, no pienses demasiado, podrías hacerte daño."

Sonrió, palmeándole el hombro, antes de volver al trabajo. Arthur hizo un ruido, como si estuviera ofendido, pero Merlin sabía que no lo estaba de verdad, empujó suavemente el hombro de Merlin y se fue. Merlin le vio alejarse y sonrió, de verdad era un idiota.

La gente del pueblo, les ofrecieron comida y vino esa noche, en la taberna, y un lugar donde dormir. La comida era buena, a Merlin se le permitió sentarse a comer esta vez y no servir, como siempre hacía. La comida le recordaba mucho a Ealdor, era agradable. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo allí. Merlin miró alrededor, desde su puesto al lado de Gaius, que charlaba con Elyan, y más o menos ignoraba a Merlin. (No es que le importara, pasaba demasiado tiempo con Gaius.) Miró alrededor, vio a Arthur hablar con el jefe de la aldea, John. Miró de nuevo para ver a Gwen hablando con Mary, la mujer de John, Leon estaba cerca, con Percibal, mirándola. Merlin suspiró, una triste sonrisa en sus labios. Se levantó y fue hacia Arthur, no porque tuviera ninguna razón real para hacerlo, sólo quería irse a la cama, estaba cansado y casi había muerto asesinado por una chica-monstruo. Así que solo quería saber si tendría que hacer sus tareas de sirviente esa noche, o si podía irse ya a la cama.

"Guinevere es una chica encantadora," estaba diciéndole Arthur a John cuando Merlin se acercó. Los ojos azules de Arthur se posaron en Merlin y sonrió.

"Sois un hombre afortunado, Milord," decía John sin prestar atención a la presencia de Merlin, pero los ojos de Arthur no habían dejado de verle desde que llegó y eso hacía a Merlin ligeramente acogido e incómodo al mismo tiempo.

"Sí, sé que lo soy," le dijo Arthur, palmeándole el hombro, con naturalidad. "Creo que me retiraré ya, gracias por la hospitalidad, es gratamente apreciada."

"Lo que sea por vos, Milord," inclinó la cabeza John, alejándose, Merlin vio como iba hacia su mujer y pasaba un brazo por su cintura. Merlin volvió a mirar a Arthur después de un par de segundos.

"Vamos a la cama, Merlin," dijo Arthur, yendo hacia las escaleras. Merlin le siguió, como un perrito, como siempre hacía.

"Sobre eso quería hablarte," dijo Merlin, mientras subían las escaleras. "¿Necesitarás mis servicios esta noche, Sire?"

"Sí," contestó Arthur, al llegar al piso de las habitaciones. No había suficientes habitaciones para todos los caballeros, y el resto de los integrantes del grupo, muchos tenían que compartir. "Sí, creo que lo necesitaré…"

Entraron a la habitación que el rey ocuparía, Merlin planeaba compartirla con Gaius. Aunque cuando entró, sólo vio una cama, esperaba que en la suya hubiera más de una, Merlin no quería dormir en el suelo después de todo lo que había pasado ese día. Merlin escuchó a Arthur cerrar la puerta tras ellos y Merlin fue a preparar la cama del rey, cogiendo una almohada y empezando a ahuecarla. Pero cuando lo hizo, sintió una sobrecogedora presencia tras él y se paró, sintiendo entonces unas manos en sus caderas y unos labios húmedos en su cuello, tragó fuertemente.

Arthur olía avino, Merlin no había sido tan estúpido como para beber de nuevo, no después de la cosecha de verano. Parecía que Arthur no tomó esa precaución. Era simplemente ridículo, y bastante agradable… ¡pero ese no era el punto! Arthur era un gran idiota, no podía tenerlos a ambos, y lo sabía, Merlin sabía que lo comprendía. Tendría que casarse con Gwen, ella sería su reina y le daría su heredero, Merlin no era más que un sirviente.

"Arthur…¡para!"

"No sé porque debería."

"¡Porque te lo estoy diciendo!"

Pero Arthur no le escuchó, como respuesta, pasó la lengua bajo el pañuelo de Merlin. Merlin tuvo un escalofrío e intentó controlar su propia estupidez. Recordó entonces la almohada en sus manos y con un rápido golpe, pegó a Arthur en la cabeza.

"¡Merlin!" gritó, soltándolo y tambaleándose hacia atrás. "¿Cómo osas golpear al rey de Camelot con una almohada?"

"Te dije que pararas…" se encogió de hombros, volviendo al trabajo. Tardó unos minutos en preparar la cama y se giró, encontrándose a Arthur apoyado en la pared, mirándole con ojos que solamente podrían describirse como seductores. "Quiero irme a dormir, he tenido un día duro."

"Mm, yo también," remarcó Arthur, acercándose a él, Merlin lo empezó a desvestir. "Estaba preocupado por ti, pensé que te había perdido de nuevo."

"Pero sólo estabas casi feliz de verme, Sire," remarcó Merlin con frialdad. "No veo porque te importaría."

"Sabes que no lo decía en serio."

"¿Lo sé?"

"Por supuesto," contestó Arthur, pero no dijo nada más y eso hizo a Merlin rodar los ojos. Añadió después de un momento. "Y Guinevere… también estaba preocupado por Guinevere."

"Sí, y Guinevere…" repitió Merlin, quitándole la camisa al rey. "¿Puedo irme ahora?"

"¿Irte?" preguntó Arthur, alzando una ceja. "¿A dónde?"

"A mi habitación."

"Obviamente, compartirás esta conmigo."

"Sólo hay una cama, Sire…"

"Exactamente."

Merlin sacudió la cabeza, cruzando los brazos, "No…"

"No luches conmigo, Merlin, esta noche no," le dijo Arthur, agarrándole el brazo y llevándole a la cama, bajando la chaqueta por sus hombros y dejándola caer al suelo.

"Una vez dijiste que compartir cama conmigo sería un horror," le dijo Merlin, al ver al rey meterse en la cama, tirando aún de él del brazo. Merlin se sentó al borde.

"Digo cosas para esconder como me siento," le dijo Arthur, haciendo que se acostara. "Creía que sabías eso."

"Desearía saber más…"

"Soy un asco en cuanto a sentimientos," continuó Arthur, rodando y cerniéndose sobre Merlin. "Pero eso no significa que no los tenga."

"Sí," asintió Merlin, estirando la mano y alejando un mechón de pelo rubio de los ojos de Arthur. "Por Gwen…"

"¿Por qué eres tan noble?" preguntó Arthur, después de un momento. "Podrías tenerme, y aún así eliges no hacerlo."

"No puedo tenerte," Merlin sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo como si fuera a llorar. "No es como debiera ser, eres demasiado bueno para ello."

"Pero ¿Lo soy realmente?" preguntó Arthur. "¿No soy lo que todos esos sirvientes dicen sobre mi?"

"¿Sabes lo que dicen?"

"Soy el rey, Merlin, claro que lo sé," contestó Arthur. "Pero puede que tengan razón, quizás yo podría…"

"¡No lo harías!" Merlin le detuvo, empujándole con suavidad por los hombros. "No te lo permitiría."

"Pero aún, incluso si me casara con Guinevere, si te ofrecieras…" dijo Arthur, alejándose y acostándose al lado de Merlin. "No lo pensaría dos veces."

"No podrías."

"Lo haría, Merlin, si quisiera."

"¿Por qué eres el rey?"

"No, porque soy humano, todos queremos cosas," le dijo Arthur, recorriendo sus dedos con suavidad la blusa de Merlin. "Todos tenemos que hacer sacrificios a veces, renunciar a cosas por otras personas."

"No quiero que lo hagas," le dijo Merlin, estremeciéndose por lo suaves toques. "Quiero que seas feliz, que tengas todo."

"Lo sé," meditó Arthur, suavemente en su oído. "Eso es lo que quieres para mi, pero nunca piensas en lo que quieres para ti mismo."

"No es sobre mi, o lo que yo quiera."

"Dime lo que quieres Merlin," susurró. "No lo que quieres para los demás, en ocasiones está bien ser egoísta, querer algo para ti mismo… dímelo."

"yo no…" murmuró Merlin, sacudiendo la cabeza y restregándose los ojos con el dorso de las manos, derrotado. "No quiero que te cases con Gwen." Admitió. "yo… lo siento."

"Entonces no lo haré," le dijo Arthur, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Pero tienes que hacerlo…"

"No," le dijo Arthur de nuevo. "No me casaré con ella si no quieres que lo haga." Arthur se acurrucó a su lado y pasó un brazo por su cintura, acercándole. "Me gusta dormir a tu lado…"

Rápido el rey se durmió, respirando continuamente en la nuca de Merlin, pero Merlin no pudo dormir. Su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas, Arthur tenía que casarse, necesitaba una reina, necesitaba un heredero, ¿Por qué dejaba que lo que fuera que había entre ellos se interpusiera? No significaba nada, no podía significar nada. No aunque significara miles de cosas. ¿Realmente no se casaría con Gwen por él? Pero tendría que casarse algún día, si no era con Gwen, con alguien más. De cualquier forma, Merlin saldría herido. Sin importar si seguían con ello, lo que fuera que fuese, o si lo escondían… Merlin aún saldría herido.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

El viaje de vuelta a Camelot fue largo, incluso se sentía más largo a cuando fueron a ese pequeño pueblo. Pero por fin habían llegado y Merlin estaba agradecido por ello, y bastante cansado. Tan pronto llegaron, Merlin bajó de su caballo y le tendió las riendas a un joven del establo. Se dirigió a la cámara de Gaius aunque aun tuviera tareas por hacer, envió a otro a acabarlas. Estaba demasiado cansado, y probablemente lo mejor sería que Arthur y él pasaran un tiempo separados, aunque ya habían pasado tres días enteros separados, era lo mejor.

"Creo que me iré ya a la cama, Gaius," dijo Merlin, caminando a su habitación, subiendo las escaleras, Gaius asintió con un bostezo.

"Ve, yo terminaré de desempacar."

Agradecido, Merlin le sonrió y continuó subiendo. Merlin no se molestó en cambiarse de ropa, simplemente se tiró en su incómoda cama y se durmió en minutos. Fue un rato después que despertó por un lento golpeteo en alguna parte. ¿Qué demonios estaba desempaquetando Gaius? Pensó, mirando por la pequeña ventana y viendo la luna brillando en el cielo; no podía haber dormido más que unas pocas horas. Tiró de la manta y fue hacia las escaleras, encontrándose a Gaius durmiendo en su cama. Volvió a sonar el golpeteo y Merlin miró a la puerta, ¡más vale que alguien estuviera muriendo!

Abrió la puerta de un tirón, encontrándose al rey de Camelot al otro lado.

"¿Qué demonios quieres?" le ladró Merlin, recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de Arthur.

"¿Es esa forma de hablarle a tu rey, Merlin?"

"¡Es la forma de hablarle al capullo que me ha despertado!" replicó Merlin, empujando a Arthur hacia atrás y cerrando la puerta tras él, para no despertar a Gaius. "¿Qué demonios quieres?"

Arthur rió, "Quería verte."

"¿Por qué?" demandó, mirándole en la oscuridad del pasillo. "¿Estás otra vez borracho…?"

"No estoy borracho, tan sólo quería verte," se encogió de hombros Arthur. "No viniste a mis aposentos."

"Porque estaba cansado," le ladró Merlin. "Estaba en la cama, si no te has dado cuenta…" se detuvo mirando al rey de arriba abajo, viéndolo con sus pantalones de dormir y su camisa blanca suelta; claramente también había estado en la cama, aunque Merlin aun llevara su ropa de día. "¿Eso es todo… sólo querías verme?"

"Principalmente," sonrió Arthur, acercándose entonces. "Y quería preguntarte si querías dar una vuelta conmigo."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Merlin, confuso y cansado, no tenía tiempo para esto. "¿Y por qué no podías esperar hasta mañana para preguntarme?"

"Me refiero a darla ahora, cuando podemos estar solos…"

"¿Estás borracho?" preguntó de nuevo, parecía que siempre se comportaba así cuando estaba borracho. "Siempre actúas así cuando estás borracho. ¡Déjame oler tu aliento!"

"¡No estoy borracho, Merlin!" dijo Arthur, ya un poco irritado. "Sólo quiero estar a solas contigo…"

"¡Déjame oler tu aliento!" demandó Merlin, inclinándose para comprobarlo. Vio como Arthur le miró mal cuando agarró su boca. No olió a alcohol y suspiró.

"¿Ya estás contento?" preguntó Arthur, mirándole y alejándose ligeramente de él. "Y ahora, ¿vienes a pasear conmigo?"

"Estoy cansado…" lloriqueó Merlin, cruzando los brazos y poniendo morros. "Y si no estás borracho no entiendo porque te comportas así."

"No necesito estar borracho para sentir afecto hacia ti," le dijo Arthur, sencillamente. "Aunque, me lo estás poniendo bastante difícil ahora." Agarró la muñeca de Merlin y empezó a llevarlo hacia las puertas. "¡Vendrás a caminar conmigo y te gustará!"

"¡Si esta es tú débil manera de cortejarme, lo estás haciendo muy mal!" explicó Merlin, siguiendo al rey renuentemente.

"Parece que lo he estado haciendo mal todo este tiempo…" murmuró Arthur y Merlin, porque no sabía que responder a eso, fingió no oírlo.

Hacía un poco de frío fuera, extraño en una noche de verano pero Merlin hizo lo que pudo para ignorarlo, usando su mano libre para colocarse su chaqueta. Su otra mano seguía siendo arrastrada, junto al resto de su cuerpo, hacia el pueblo. No había nadie en las calles a esta hora de la noche y era un poco tenebroso, admitió Merlin cuando pasaron por delante de las puertas sin ser vistos. Eso era genial, pensó Merlin, podrían ser asesinados y nadie lo sabría. La única luz procedía de la luna y casi no ayudaba, cuando atravesaron una zona de arbustos hasta llegar a un claro, donde Arthur se giró hacia Merlin.

"Hace un poco de frío, deberíamos hacer un fuego," dijo. Soltando al fin la muñeca de Merlin, en busca de madera. Merlin lo había hecho algunas veces, pero aun así, encontrar buena madera en la oscuridad era difícil. Preferiría estar dormido ahora. Una vez toda la madera fue encontrada y colocada correctamente, Merlin se giró, encontrándose a Arthur sentado en un tronco mirándole de cerca. Hasta que fue pillado claro, entonces sonrió y se giró en el tronco, mirando al cielo. Merlin murmuró el hechizo del fuego, y las llamas empezaron a formarse, Arthur se volvió a girar y sonrió.

"Ven a sentarte conmigo," insistió, palmeando el tronco a su lado y Merlin rodó los ojos, yendo contra su juicio y sentándose. "Es una noche preciosa," dijo Arthur, deslizándose más cerca de Merlin. Porque Merlin se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de él. "El fuego hace maravillas."

"Estamos sentados aquí indefensos," se quejó Merlin "¿Al menos tienes tu espada?"

"No," admitió Arthur, un poco preocupado por un momento, antes de girarse hacia Merlin con una sonrisa. "Pero no la necesito." Merlin rodó los ojos, Arthur a veces estaba demasiado seguro de sí mismo. "No nos preocupemos por eso ahora…"

Arthur se acercó aún más, y pasó el brazo por la cintura de Merlin, acercándole también, hasta que se estuvieron tocando. Merlin gruñó e intentó alejarse, pero no tuvo suerte.

"¿Así que me has traído aquí para meterte en mis pantalones?" casi gritó, intentando alejar a Arthur de nuevo. "¿Por qué no lo pillas? ¿Qué no es como debe ser?"

"¡Esa no era mi intención!" respondió Arthur, "Pero estoy cansado de que me reniegues cada vez que quiero estar cerca de ti, sé que me quieres, ¡deja de luchar!"

"¡No importa!" gritó Merlin entonces, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No importa si yo… si lo hago, porque nunca funcionaría, ¡nunca!"

"¿Por qué no…?"

"Porque se supone que te casarás con Gwen, ¡no puedo darte nada de lo que ella te ofrece!" Merlin se sintió abrumado entonces, como si fuera a llorar, pero se contuvo. "Y no voy a calentar tu cama, Arthur; ¡no le haré eso a Gwen!"

"Pero lo admites," dijo Arthur, con suavidad. "¿Admites que me quieres?"

"¡¿En serio!?" gritó de nuevo. "¡Nunca escuchas ni una palabra de lo que digo!"

"Lo hago, te escucho y dices lo mismo todo el tiempo," replicó Arthur, empujando a Merlin hacia el suelo, porque estaba intentando levantarse del tronco. "Y ni una, ni una sola vez de las que te he preguntado, has admitido que me quieres, eso no tiene nada que ver con Guinevere, ni nadie más, ¡no es un pecado que me quieras, Merlin!"

"¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo!" contraargumentó Merlin, sintiéndose molesto. "Dices lo mismo, estoy enamorado de ti y quieres que lo admita, pero tú nunca hablas de tus sentimientos, ¿Por qué debería admitir los míos entonces?"

"Ahí tienes razón…" dijo despacio Arthur y le miró. Merlin vio, de cerca, como una sonrisa se formó en los labios del rey. "No debería sorprenderte a estas alturas que te deseo," volvió a mirar a Merlin y este sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. "Pero si quieres oírlo, bien; te deseo, lo he hecho desde hace años."

"¿Y qué pasa con Gwen?" preguntó Merlin, porque el aire en sus pulmones aún no había regresado. "Creía que la amabas."

"La quiero, es preciosa y será una gran reina para Camelot," le dijo Arthur. "Pero no la deseo del modo en el que te deseo a ti…"

"¿Por- por qué no?"

"No lo sé," admitió Arthur, sonriéndole de nuevo. "Ella es dulce y amable y me hace ser un hombre mejor, pero también tú, de muchas más formas. Me retas con tus acciones y con tu boca, a veces cuando no dejas de hablar, me dan ganas de empotrarte contra la mesa y…"

"¡Arthur!"

"Bueno, pediste la verdad, ¿no?" sonrió Arthur, astutamente. Merlin se mordió el labio, sintiéndose más caliente que antes y eso no tenían nada que ver con el fuego.

"A lo mejor podrías tener eso con Gwen," intentó, "¿Alguna vez has…. Te has acostado con ella?"

"No…"

"Oh, creía que lo habíais hecho," balbuceó Merlin. Arthur rió ante eso.

"Merlin, estoy siempre contigo, ¿Cuándo habría tenido el tiempo?"

"Pensé que a lo mejor cuando habías ido a su casa…" siguió balbuceando. "¿Sabe Gwen que te sientes así?"

"No."

"Bueno, a lo mejor está esperando a su noche de bodas para… encenderte," Merlin puso una cara y Arthur volvió a reír.

"No estoy realmente seguro de querer esperar a mi noche de bodas para descubrirlo cuando ya deseo a alguien más."

"Pero no deberías…"

"Eso no me ha parado antes," le dijo Arthur, deslizándose al suelo a su lado, pasando un brazo por su cintura. Esta vez, Merlin se lo permitió. "Siempre estaba preocupado de pasarme de la ralla, aún lo estoy, pero no creo que pudiera esconderlo el resto de mi vida, aunque tu lo permitieras."

"Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti."

"A lo mejor eres tú," le susurró al oído, pero Merlin sacudió la cabeza. Él debía proteger a Arthur, estar a su lado, no distraerle con cosas como amor o deseo, eso no es lo que se supone debería ser para Arthur y de nuevo, parecía que Merlin lo había estropeado todo.

"Deberíamos volver, es muy tarde."

"Hmm, aún no," canturreó en su oído. "He sido sincero contigo, ahora es tu turno."

"No…" dijo Merlin, sacudiendo la cabeza e intentando alejarse de Arthur, pero Arthur le contuvo más firmemente. "Por favor, no me hagas decirlo."

"¿Me quieres?" preguntó de todos modos y Merlin suspiró. No podía mentirle y decirle que no.

"Sí."

"Lo sabía…" masculló Arthur, con suavidad, antes de plantar un suave beso en el cuello de Merlin, y este le dejó.

"No podemos dejar que esto cambie nada…"

"Ya lo ha hecho."

Cuando volvieron al castillo, Merlin se sentía idiota, con Arthur agarrando su mano, claramente feliz con la conversación que habían tenido, pero Merlin no lo estaba. Hasta el momento en que Arthur lo sujetó contra la puerta de Gaius y le dio un beso de buenas noches, estaba nublado por los pensamientos y miedos. Ahora estaba acostado en la cama, pero no podía dormir, el duro colchón estaba haciéndole daño en la espalda ahora y ansió levantarse, para moverse y detener los pensamientos que no paraban en su cabeza.

No importaba lo que él quisiera, había aprendido eso hacía mucho tiempo, aunque quisiera a Arthur, no importaba, lo importante era lo que era mejor para Arthur y su reino, para el rey en que se convertiría. Ya era un buen rey y en el futuro, sería un rey grandioso, pero ¿dónde entraba ahí Merlin? ¿Sería aún su sirviente? ¿O necesitaría más que eso?

Se levantó entonces y salió, la mañana estaba cerca, pero aun estaba lo suficiente oscuro para que Merlin tuviera dificultad para ver, dejando una vez más los aposentos de Gaius esa noche. Realizó el mismo camino que había hecho con Arthur, pero esta vez fue a un claro más grande, llamando a la única person… dragón, que podría ayudarle con este lío.

Kilgarrah se posó con un sonoro, pero grácil golpe en el suelo y miró a Merlin de cerca.

"¿Qué sucede, joven mago?"

Merlin no sabía que decir, así que fue directo al grano. "¡Arthur me desea!"

Kilgarrah alzó su ceja de dragón, "¿Me has despertado por eso?"

"No sé que hacer…" admitió Merlin y el Gran Dragón le miró.

"Si me has llamado sólo para preguntarme si deberías aparearte con el rey… no te daré una respuesta, pues no me concierne."

"¡No me refiero a eso!" respondió Merlin, ligeramente avergonzado. "Yo, es que, no sé que cambiaría, se supone que será un gran rey, pero ¿cómo puede serlo sin una reina y un heredero?"

"Ni una reina ni un niño definen a un rey, Merlin, Arthur será asombroso sin todo eso, contigo a su lado."

"Así que, ¿Crees que debería dejar que suceda…?"

"¿Lo amas…?" preguntó Kilgarrah, hubo una rama rota tras ellos, Merlin se giró entonces, mirando hacia los estrechos árboles, pero no vio nada. Se giró de nuevo hacia el Gran Dragón y le miró.

"Sí," admitió, después de otro segundo.

"Entonces deberías," sonrió el dragón. "Vuestros caminos están ligados; nunca fue mencionado como lo estaban."

"Pero ¿Y si lo estropeo todo?"

"¿Cuándo no lo has hecho?"

"Me refiero a qué pasa si dejamos que pase pero algo sale mal, ¿y si descubre mi magia y me odia?"

"Deberías darle a tu rey algo más de crédito que eso, Merlin, si se preocupa por ti como tú por él, entonces no dejará que eso cambie nada entre vosotros."

"Pero ¿y si lo hace…?" suspiró Merlin, con grandes ojos, de repente, atemorizado por la idea. "¿Cómo le protegeré entonces?"

"Esa es una decisión que debes tomar, si decides seguir el camino de tu corazón."

"No sé que hacer…"

"¿Lo sabes alguna vez?"

"¡No eres nada de ayuda!" replicó Merlin, cruzando los brazos, con un puchero. Kilgarrah soltó una carcajada en un rugido. (un rugido de verdad.)

"Sigue tu corazón, Merlin, acepta el consejo de alguien que ha vivido tanto como yo; el amor es algo verdaderamente difícil de encontrar, y cuando es verdadero… imparable."

Merlin pensó en ello un poco, con un largo suspiro.

"Gracias," Merlin sonrió al dragón, y la sonrisa fue devuelta. El Gran Dragón se encorvó y sacó sus enormes alas, batiéndolas mientras se alzaba en el aire.

"Buenas noches, Joven Mago, confío en que sabes que hacer ahora…"

Antes de que Merlin respondiera, el dragón había desaparecido de la vista, pero Merlin asintió de todas formas, "Lo sé."

Atravesó las puertas de Camelot, poco después, con una sonrisa en los labios, puede que pudiera dejar que pasara, a lo mejor todo salía bien. Aun había un pequeño problema llamado Gwen, y su magia siempre estaba ahí, pero podrían hacerlo funcionar, ¿no? Continuó pensando en eso hasta…

"Pensé que habías ido a ver a otro amante," dijo alguien tras él y se congeló. "Lo habría matado."

"Arthur…" se giró Merlin, con los ojos abiertos, cuando Arthur se aproximaba. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Te vi escabullirte de nuevo, así que te seguí," sonrió. "¿Dónde fuiste?"

"A pensar," medio mintió. "No puedo pensar en mi habitación durante mucho tiempo, es como que las paredes se acercan a mi después de un rato."

"Conozco la sensación," dijo Arthur, con una sonrisa mayor. "¿Fue ahí a dónde fuiste la otra vez que te pillé escabullirte? ¿Hubo algún hombre o mentiste sobre eso también?"

"Mentí…"

"Debí haberlo sabido," Arthur rodó los ojos. "¿Y en qué estabas pensando exactamente allí solo en el bosque?"

"En ti," sonrió Merlin.

Arthur sonrió también y dio un paso más, Merlin le dejó, le dejó inclinarse y… pero justo entonces se escuchó un grito y se separaron rápidamente. Era una chica, de no más de dieciséis años, venía corriendo hacia las puertas.

"¡UN DRAGÓN!" gritó y Merlin casi se cae del shock. "He visto un dragón, ¡volando!"

"¿Un dragón?" preguntó Arthur, con voz de rey. "Eso es imposible, no hay dragones cerca de Camelot, si los hubiera, lo sabría."

"Sé lo que vi, Sire, estaba fuera, en el bosque," se acercó, pálida aun en la espesura de la noche. "recogiendo flores para mi madre, cuando lo vi, estaba hablando con-"

"¡Es imposible!" dijo Arthur, interrumpiéndola y colocando un brazo sobre sus hombros. "Mi sirviente estaba ahora en el bosque, ¿Viste algo, Merlin?"

"¡No!" Merlin sacudió la cabeza, quizás demasiado, la chica le miró.

"¿Ves? No hay nada que temer," insistió Arthur. "Pero quizás deberías ser revisada por Gaius, puede que hallas pillado una enfermedad y es mejor cogerla pronto."

En los aposentos de Gaius, la chica intentó explicar más, mientras Gaius asentía, mezclando algo en un bol. Antes de que el nombre de Merlin pudiera ser mencionado, echó a Arthur de la habitación. Arthur le ofreció una mano y él la tomó.

"Te despertaré más tarde en tu habitación," le dijo Merlin, mientras andaban hacia las escaleras. "Quizás puedas dormir un poco antes de tener que levantarte."

"O podrías quedarte…"

"No," Merlin sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose enrojecer. "Necesitas descansar, tienes reuniones."

"Pueden esperar."

"No," dijo Merlin, cuando alcanzaron la puerta de Arthur. Le dejó ahí, en su cámara, aun queriendo que Merlin se quedara, y Merlin tenía que admitir que sonaba tentador. Después de su charla con el dragón, no estaba tan asustado, pero se sentía aun culpable por Gwen y por mentirle a Arthur. Volvió a los aposentos de Gaius, cuando este estaba terminando una poción, se la tendió a Merlin.

"Es el mismo que usamos con Agravaine," le dijo, en voz baja. Merlin asintió y murmuró el hechizo. Fue hasta la chica, que estaba sentada en el catre de Gaius, aterrorizada.

"¡Tú, ¡Tú estabas hablando con el dragón!" balbuceó, cuando Merlin se sentó en una silla frente a ella.

"Sí, fui yo," admitió, no importaba ya, en unos minutos habría olvidado todo lo que había pasado. "Es mi amigo." Le tendió la poción. "Gaius dice que esto te hará sentir mucho mejor."

Ella le miró, pero lo tomó, mirando a Merlin todo el tiempo.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" preguntó, después de unos minutos. Recordó lo rápido que había funcionado en Agravaine y había estado mezclado con vino. Ella rió y Merlin sonrió. "Descansa."

Ella hizo justo eso, y literalmente se cayó, en el suelo frente a él, suaves ronquidos salían de sus labios. Merlin la levantó del suelo y la colocó en la cama, girándose hacia Gaius.

"Creo que iré a dormir unas pocas horas, antes de que Arthur me necesite," dijo, pero Gaius le agarró del brazo y lo detuvo.

"No tan rápido, casi es de día, no tiene sentido ir a dormir ahora," le informó Gaius, con una sonrisa. "Arthur puede que no te necesite, pero yo podría necesitarte. Mi tanque de filtraje necesita una buena limpieza de nuevo." Merlin gruñó, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Venga, ¡A trabajar, chico!"

Merlin gimoteó, levantándose las mangas, debería haberse quedado con Arthur…


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

"¿Aún no has escrito tu discurso, Sire?" preguntó Merlin al entrar en la cámara del rey. De verdad que a veces se sentía como si Arthur fuera un niño y Merlin su niñera. Arthur levantó la cabeza del escritorio en el que la tenía apoyada y parpadeó, con ojos aun somnolientos, claramente había estado durmiendo. Merlin repitió la pregunta. "¿Aún no has escrito tu discurso, Sire?"

"¿Aún no has escrito mi discurso, Merlin?" replicó Arthur, con voz grave, sobándose los ojos con las manos mientras se sentaba bien. Merlin estaba tan sobrecargado y cansado como el resto, pero este no era momento para siestas.

"Pero, Arthur," suspiró Merlin, entrando en la habitación para insistir en el problema. "La visita real estará aquí en cualquier momento y no te dará tiempo de escribirlo antes de la fiesta de esta noche."

"Entonces te sugiero que te pongas a ello," sonrió Arthur, levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta, se detuvo, solo un momento para palmear la espalda de Merlin, "¡Ponte a ello!"

Entonces dejó la habitación, y a un agraviado Merlin dentro. Merlin escribió el discurso, con asco y bastante prisa, pero comprobando que las palabras pegaran con la celebración y la forma de hablar de Arthur. Tenía que aceptar, que era un buen discurso. Salió entonces, porque había escuchado mucho ruido desde la ventana del rey y supuso que los visitantes reales finalmente habían llegado, una hora tarde, pero Merlin supuso que así eran los de la realeza. Aunque Arthur siempre era muy meticuloso con lo de llegar a tiempo, algo que Merlin difícilmente hacía.

Cuando llegó al patio, se encontró con todos los caballeros alineados frente a la escalera, con sus capas rojas y esperando para mostrar a todos lo unidos que estaban al reino. Merlin los atravesó, directo hacia el rubio idiota que estaba al frente, con una corona en la cabeza. Bueno, esta era la segunda vez que Merlin le veía llevarla, no había dudas, era rey. Merlin sonrió cuando llegó hasta él. No era apropiado por Merlin, por nadie, ningún sirviente debería estar al lado del rey cuando otro rey estaba llegando dispuesto a juzgarle. Pero Arthur meramente le sonrió cuando se puso a su lado y Merlin le devolvió la sonrisa, colocando las manos a su espalda, como Arthur estaba colocado.

Este rey, el rey Rodor de Nemeth, parecía agradable, puede que más que los otros reyes que habían venido antes a Camelot, pero Merlin aun estaba a distancia, por lo que no podía decirlo seguro. Su hija, la princesa Mithian, era hermosa, con un vestido floral y su piel pálida. Era la princesa perfecta, sin lugar a dudas.

Arthur habló con ella y su padre solo unos momentos antes de que Leon llegara y guiara al otro rey al interior del castillo. La princesa pasó su brazo por el de Arthur y le permitió guiarla dentro, hablando en voz baja juntos y aun sonriendo. A Merlin no le gustaba nada eso, así que les siguió. No conseguía averiguar de que estaban hablando, pero les siguió de todos modos, vigilándolos.

Merlin no pensó que Arthur se diera cuenta de que les seguía, hasta que llegaron a la habitación en la que ella se hospedaría y pararon. Arthur se giró y sonrió a Merlin. Merlin se mordió el labio.

"Este es mi sirviente, Merlin," explicó Arthur. "Si necesitas algo, estoy seguro de que estará encantado de conseguírtelo."

"Oh, gracias, Milord," replicó Mithian, hasta sonaba como la princesa perfecta. Merlin le sonrió, sintiéndose un poco enfermo por dentro… bueno, no quería decir que sospechaba de sus intenciones con Arthur, pero eso era lo que pasaba. "Es un placer conoceros, Merlin."

Sonrió de nuevo y asintió, caminando hacia delante, entre ellos, para abrir la puerta de la cámara. Arthur, siendo un caballero, la dejó entrar primero, y después a Merlin, pero él solo dio un paso dentro.

"Espero que esta habitación sea de su agrado, Milady, pero si me excusáis, debo encontrarme con vuestro padre en la sala del consejo," Arthur hizo una ligera reverencia, Mithian rió.

"Por supuesto, no podéis dejar esperando al rey que os visita," dio un paso adelante y le ofreció a Arthur su mano. "Os veré esta noche en la cena, Rey Arthur."

"Sí," asintió, sacudiendo ligeramente su mano, echándole una mirada de reojo a Merlin antes de salir de la habitación. Merlin iba a irse también, realmente no tenía ninguna razón para quedarse, cuando la princesa Mirthian se giró y soltó un fuerte suspiro.

"Había escuchado grandes cosas sobre tu rey," explicó, dándole a Merlin otra sonrisa encantadora. "Pero nunca nada sobre lo increíblemente guapo que es."

Los ojos de Merlin se abrieron un poco, mirándola. No sabía que decir, pero se aguantó las ganas de gritar ¡MÍO! Porque en realidad, no lo era. No estaba muy seguro de a quien quería pertenecer Arthur. Y con toda su confusión, Merlin realmente no necesitaba otra persona, una hermosa princesa, que hiciera esta situación aún más complicada.

"Está bien…" dijo Merlin, después de un poco, tratando de desanimarla. "Es un idiota a veces…"

Ella rió. "¿No lo somos todos?"

Era perfecta, decidió Merlin, cuando bajaba las escaleras poco después, demasiado perfecta. Joder, si Merlin no tuviera un más que molesto, extraño e indeseado caso de Arthuritis, estaría encantado de huir con ella, ya saben… si no fuera un sirviente inútil. Pero ahí estaba el problema, si hasta Merlin se sentía tentado por ella, ¿no lo estaría Arthur también? Algunos podrían hasta decir que Mithian sería mejor reina que Gwen, al haber sido criada ya como una princesa. Ella era como un sueño, una visión de la reina perfecta. No hablaba con desdén a Merlin como otras princesas solían hacer, habían tenido una agradable conversación, hablando sobre Camelot y su gente, parecía genuinamente interesada en lo que Merlin estaba diciendo y eso era lo peor. Porque unir dos reinos, mediante un matrimonio, podría resultarle tentador a Arthur. ¿Y dónde dejaría eso a Merlin y Gwen?

Cuando Merlin regresaba a los aposentos reales, casi deseó toparse con Gwen, para ver que pensaba ella de los visitantes reales. Sólo para ver si Gwen se sentía traicionada también, al menos sería razonable en ella sentirse de la forma en la que Merlin se sentía ahora. Pero no se encontró con ella, lo que lo forzó a volver a su rutina normal de tareas diarias. Arthur entró en la habitación un tiempo después, cuando Merlin ya había limpiado los suelos y el polvo. Sin embargo, las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca hicieron que Merlin quisiera pegarle.

"La princesa Mithian es verdaderamente encantadora, ¿verdad?" preguntó, Merlin se giró con polvo en el pelo y canillas mojadas, echándole una mirada al rey que casi le hacia daño. Arthur se rió de él. "¿No lo crees?"

"Sí," replicó Merlin, en tono bajo, girándose de nuevo. Era el momento de preparar al rey para el festín, que sería en una hora más o menos. Merlin cambió de dirección entonces, yendo hacia el armario, para buscar su ropa de gala.

"Parece que a Guinevere no le gusta," dijo Arthur cuando Merlin se giró, encontrándoselo ya sin camisa. Se atragantó, evitando mirar su pecho desnudo. Así que Gwen también se sentía traicionada. Al menos Merlin no estaba solo en esto, pero aún era estúpido.

"No ha pasado tiempo con ella," dijo Merlin, tras unos segundos, dejando las ropas de Arthur en la mesa. Se giró cuando Arthur se bajó los pantalones, ¿Cuándo dejaría esto de sentirse tan incómodo? Se preguntó.

"¿Y tú si?"

"Sí," asintió. "Charlamos en sus aposentos, parece muy interesada en ti."

"¿De verdad?"

"Dice que eres muy atractivo."

"En eso le doy la razón…"

Merlin soltó una carcajada, girándose y encontrándose a Arthur con los pantalones de nuevo, eso era un alivio. Observó como Arthur se ponía la camisa.

"Lo siento mucho por ti," le dijo Merlin, adelantándose, cogiendo el cinturón de la mesa y pasándolo por la cintura de Arthur, con cuidado de no apretarlo demasiado. "Teniendo a dos hermosas mujeres queriendo tu atención," terminó, abrochando el cinturón y sacudiéndolo. "¿Pero a quién elegirás para bailar? Esto me hace sentir lástima por ti…"

Arthur soltó una carcajada, "A lo mejor no deseo bailar con ninguna de ellas."

"Sólo si vuelves a comer demasiado pastel…"

"A lo mejor elijo bailar con otra persona."

"¿Gwaine?" sonrió Merlin.

"Tú," le dijo Arthur, directamente, mirándole medio complacido medio molesto. Merlin se encogió.

"¿En frente de todo el mundo? Gwen seguramente se enfadaría…"

"O solos, aquí, esta noche…" murmuró Arthur, cuando Merlin le colocaba su capa de festejo sobre los hombros. El rey encontró ese momento como el perfecto para colocar las manos en las caderas de Merlin y acercarlo. "¿Qué dices?"

"¿Qué digo a qué?" preguntó Merlin, tan cerca de Arthur ahora que le costaba respirar. Arthur pasó su fría nariz por el mentón de Merlin, obligándole a cerrar los ojos para evitar hacer algo estúpido… de nuevo, y este no era el momento.

"¿Bailarás conmigo esta noche?"

"Soy un bailarín pésimo," replicó, y Arthur canturreó, llevando la nariz hacia el cuello de Merlin.

"En realidad no bailaremos nada, Merlin."

"Entonces ¿qué haremo….oh," Merlin se sonrojó de golpe, completamente caliente empujó a Arthur y le miró. El idiota tenía una sonrisa en los labios y ya parecía borracho. Merlin sintió su corazón acelerarse.

"¿Esperarás por mi aquí, después de la fiesta?"

"Esperaré por ti donde sea," dijo Merlin y se maldijo. Vaya forma de sonar como una chica, pensó, pero Arthur sonrió y pasó sus manos gentilmente arriba y abajo por los costados de Merlin.

"No estoy seguro de querer esperar…" Arthur se inclinó entonces y Merlin lo imitó, sólo juntaron sus labios un momento cuando un toque en la puerta los sobresaltó.

"Sire, ¡La princesa Mithian os espera!"

Merlin se separó y soltó un suspiro, "Pero una princesa te espera…"

"Y aún así, en lo único que podré pensar será en ti," Arthur se acercó y dejó un rápido pero fuerte beso en la boca de Merlin y se marchó, sin pararse en la puerta, ni tomando su espada, simplemente la dejó en la mesa. Merlin la cogió con un suspiro, mirando al lugar dónde había estado Arthur y preguntándose cuando se volvió un enfermo de amor.

Se sintió aun más enfermo mientras bajaba por el pasillo hacia la sala de fiesta, con la espada de celebración de Arthur presionada contra su pecho como si fuera un regalo. Pero no pudo conseguir que le importara, pensaba únicamente en las próximas horas, cuando él y Arthur estarían juntos y se negó completamente pensar en Gwen o en la princesa Mithian, o en nadie más que pudiera pararle de hacer esto.

Entró en la sala y Arthur estaba sentado a la cabecera de la mesa, a un lado estaba el rey, Rodor, y al otro la princesa Mithian. Gwen, aún siento invitada especial del rey, estaba sentada unos pocos puestos más abajo esa noche, luciendo mucho más molesto de lo que solía estar en esos eventos. Merlin no fue a hablar con ella, aunque parte de él quería, pero eso sólo lo haría sentirse culpable después y no quería molestarse con ello. No hasta la mañana siguiente, porque la culpa vendría… en algún momento.

Risas y charlas llenaban la habitación, mientras la gente comía y bebía, Merlin se preguntaba cuando podría decirle a Arthur que se había olvidado su espada, más o menos para hacer que Mithian tomara toda su atención en todo momento, cuando hubo un estallido en algún lado. Todos quedaron en silencio, mirándose entre ellos y alrededor, cuando gritos resonaron por el castillo, Arthur saltó el primero.

"¡Morgana!" dijo en voz alta, quitándose la capa y girándose a Merlin, buscando con sus ojos azules su. "¿Mi espada?"

"Esta está muy poco afilada…"

"¡No tenemos tiempo de buscar otra!" le dijo Arthur, agarrándola de sus manos. "Reúne a los sirvientes y la gente y guíalos hacia el pueblo."

"No, voy contigo," Merlin sacudió la cabeza, de ninguna manera iba a dejar a Arthur ir a batallar un ejército sin él.

"Merlin…" dijo Arthur, como aviso. "No quiero que salgas herido."

"Gwen puede guiarlos," sugirió Merlin, Arthur rodó los ojos. Entonces otro estallido llenó el aire. La gente empezaba a entrar en pánico, los otros caballeros comenzaban a ponerse en acción. "Voy contigo, Arthur."

"Por una vez, Merlin, ¡haz lo que te digo!"

Y entonces Arthur estaba girándose y corriendo, pasando a través de la gente en pánico, fuera de las puertas.

A Merlin no le importaba lo que le dijo Arthur, lo que los demás podrían decirle. Tiró la capa roja a la mesa y corrió tras él. Fue caos después de eso, hombres peleando, algunos de negro, y algunos de rojo. Merlin ayudó a los de rojo, con magia, de todas las formas que pudo, mientras buscaba a Arthur. Cuando encontró al rey, el idiota estaba herido y apoyado contra un pilar, mirando como un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro marchaban a través del patio. A su cabeza estaba Morgana, a su lado estaba Agravaine. Arthur soltó un gruñido, mirando a su tío y fue a la carga, pero Merlin lo echó hacia atrás y lo detuvo. Arthur se giró y lo miró.

"Ahora no," susurró Merlin, agarrando su antebrazo e intentando traerlo hacia atrás por el camino que Merlin había venido, sabía que era seguro. Pero Arthur estaba siendo terco.

"Te dije que fueras con los otros."

"Y yo te dije que venía contigo."


	12. Chapter 12

Me ha encantado leer vuestros reviews y ver cuanto os ha gustado la historia, aunque no comente mucho lo que me decís, porque siempre publico un poco apurada ;P pero los leo y me anima mucho ver que hay gente que se engancha a las historias que traduzco. Y pues nada, este es el último capi de esta parte, y en breve empezaré a publicar la tercera, pero lo haré más esporádicamente, y les pido paciencia, porque la autora aun está en ello, y sólo hay publicados unos pocos, que la creatividad e imaginación cuesta más que traducir jajaja y parece que me he adelantado demasiado y ahora os toca esperar igual que a mi, pero bueno, para hacer la espera más amena, tengo intención de traducir otras historias AU para compartirlas :D :D y ya nada, disfruten del final de Cortejo Deplorable.

**Capítulo 12**

Merlin sabía que Arthur estaba herido, y estaba empeorando, pero el gran y tonto idiota estaba actuando como si no fuera nada, así que no fue tan sorprendente que se cayera de rodillas tan pronto llegaron a Ealdor. Merlin limpió la herida y lo vendó, y lo dejó descansar en su vieja cama. Él se sentó en una esquina de su habitación, mirándolo, sin siquiera ir a ver a su madre, a quien no había visto en demasiado tiempo.

Ella estaba fuera hablando, con los demás que habían traído con ellos, eran bandidos de verdad, pero Merlin podía decir que era buenas personas. Ellos simplemente habían mal juzgado a Arthur, aun no veían el bien en él. Merlin temió, cuando escuchó a Arthur soltar un triste suspiro, que quizás ahora mismo, Arthur no estaba viendo el bien que había en él tampoco. Merlin quería decir algo, pero no sabía el qué, esos dos últimos días habían sido confusos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe justo cuando Merlin abría la boca para hablar, y un flash púrpura lo pasó, se sentó más y miró a la extraña figura que resultó ser Gwen que se apresuraba a la habitación atacando a Arthur con un abrazo. Literalmente, atacarlo, Merlin se sorprendió de que ella no saltara directamente sobre él.

"¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti, Arthur!" decía, sonando histérica y Merlin se preguntó ligeramente (y por ligeramente quería decir muchísimo) que estaba haciendo ella ahí.

"Estoy bien, Guinevere," dijo, riendo un poco mientras se sentaba en la cama. Merlin quiso decirle que sería mejor y menos doloroso que se quedara tumbado, pero decidió callarse. "¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?"

"Me separé de Leon cuando los hombres de Morgana nos atacaron en el bosque," explicó Gwen aún un poco en pánico. "Yo esperé que estuvieras aquí, no sabía a dónde más ir."

"Pensé que aquí estaríamos a salvo…"

Merlin quería gritar mentiroso, porque fue idea suya la de ir a Ealdor y no de Arthur. Pero contuvo su lengua, cuestionándose si Arthur siquiera recordaba que estaba en la habitación.

"Eres tan inteligente, Arthur," caviló Gwen, inclinándose para abrazar a Arthur una vez más. "¿Pero qué haremos? Morgana ha tomado el control de Camelot, ¡la mitad del pueblo estaba en llamas!"

"Pensaremos en algo…" Arthur se alejó del abrazo y tomó su mano, atrayéndola a sus labios. "Juntos."

Merlin se mofó, en voz alta. El enfermizo par se giró a mirarle, él les miró.

"Oh, Merlin, no te vi ahí," dijo Gwen un poco avergonzada mientras se levantaba de la cama. "También estaba preocupada por ti, me alegro de que estés bien."

"Seguro…"Merlin se cortó y se levantó, de repente quería pegarle a algo. Miró a Arthur y él simplemente estaba ahí extendido, con las manos de Gwen aun entre las suyas y Merlin se preguntó como había sido tan estúpido todo este tiempo. Rodó los ojos y caminó hacia la puerta. "Os dejaré a solas, no quiero ver nada más."

"No te preocupes, Merlin," le dijo Gwen cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta. "Sé como atender a Arthur."

Bufó de nuevo, "No lo dudo…"

Estaba enfadado, y este era un estúpido momento para estar enfadado, pero lo estaba y no podía evitarlo, quería pegar a algo… o quizás a alguien. Se contuvo de dar un portazo cuando salió, encontrándose con su madre. Estaba sentada sola, gracias a dios, y sonrió, a pesar de su enfado, cuando se acercó a ella. Ella sonrió, un hermosa, increíble y materna sonrisa, que casi le hizo querer llorar cuando se sentó a su lado.

"Te he echado de menos, Merlin."

"Yo también te extrañé," admitió, porque era verdad, todo el tiempo. "He estado lejos demasiado tiempo." Suspiró y tomó su mano. "Puede que cuando esto acabe… Vuelva."

"No seas tonto," le dijo su madre. "Perteneces a Camelot."

"No estoy tan seguro de ello."

"¿Por qué dices eso?" preguntó. "Sabes que lo haces, Arthur te necesita."

"Tiene a Gwen ahora…"

"¡Merlin!" empezó, pero fue interrumpida por un fuerte galope de caballos afuera. Un hombre envuelto en una roja capa Pendragon paró frente a ellos y saltó de su caballo. Merlin se apresuró a su lado.

"¡La perdí en el bosque!" anunció, mirando a Merlin, en un estado en que Merlin nunca había visto a Leon antes. "No sabía a donde más ir, o buscar…"

"Está aquí," dijo Merlin con calma, tomando a Leon por los hombres para relajarlo. Soltó un fuerte suspiro de alivio. "No está herida, está con Arthur."

"Gracias al señor," murmuró Leon, más para sí mismo, y entonces miró a Merlin. "Tienen a Gaius, no pude salvarle, ni a Gwaine… ni Elyan." Soltó otra suspiro, y este era tembloroso. "No llegue a ellos a tiempo."

"Está bien, pensaremos en un plan," le dijo Merlin, finalmente dejándole ir y (rub) acariciando su cabeza revuelta. Esto era un completo desastre. "¿Por qué no vas a asearte? No iría a ver a Arthur ni a Gwen ahora mismo… nunca sabes con que te puedes encontrar."

Ambos compartieron una mirada de auténtico disgusto antes de que Leon le palmeara la espalda y fuera hacia el lago de las afueras del pueblo, llevando a su caballo con él. Merlin se giró a su madre y ella le estaba sonriendo.

"Puede que Arthur no te necesite más, o eso es lo que dices, pero claramente eres necesario allí," se levantó y le abrazó. Tocó su cara, con gentileza, de la forma en que una madre lo haría, antes de alejarse. Merlin, en su mayor parte, intentó no caerse mientras se sentaba.

Se preguntó cuando su vida volvería a ser simple… si es que alguna vez lo fue.

Tenían a Gaius, tenían a Gwaine… ellos tenían a sus amigos y de repente estaba enfadado de nuevo. Merlin encontraría la forma de sacarlos, de salvarlos, y si Arthur estaba demasiado ocupado enrollándose con Gwen, bueno entonces… Merlin lo haría solo, no sería la primera vez. Merlin estaba destinado a hacer estas cosas solo, a estar solo.

Cuando Merlin volvió a la casa, era casi de noche, y estuvo muy agradecido de encontrarse a Gwen sentada en la cocina con su madre.

"Leon desea verte," le dijo, siendo más o menos verdad. Leon no le dijo que quería verla, pero sabía que lo quería, así que era imposible que fuera una mentira. Ella asintió y se levantó.

"Arthur está dormido, trata de no despertarlo."

"Vale," asintió, pero no podía importarle menos lo que Arthur estuviera haciendo. Vio como Gwen salía y su madre le tendió un bol de una cosa gris.

"En realidad deberías despertar a Arthur para que comiera," le dijo. "Necesita su fuerza."

Merlin no quiso decirle que seguramente no comería… lo que fuera que era eso de todas formas. Simplemente lo tomó y fue hacia su habitación. Para su sorpresa, el gran idiota no estaba durmiendo en absoluto.

"Esperaba librarme de comer eso," dijo, con una mueca, mientras se sentaba en la cama, sin camisa y un vendaje manchado de sangre. Merlin supuso que Arthur no sabría lo enfadado que estaba con él, bueno… pronto lo descubriría.

"No se puede permitir nada mejor," le ladró Merlin. "A lo mejor deberías ir a pedirle a tu hermana algo para comer, si es que no te atraviesa antes de que abras la boca."

"¿Qué pasa contigo?" le preguntó Arthur, con el ceño fruncido. Merlin sacudió la cabeza, rodando los ojos.

"Nada."

"Te conozco mejor que eso…"

"No, no lo haces," le escupió Merlin. "¡No me conoces para nada!"

"Merlin…"

"Aun planeas casarte con ella, ¿no es así?"

"¿Qué…?" preguntó Arthur, con el ceño aun más fruncido. "Dije que no lo haría…"

"Oh, así que recuerdas eso," dijo Merlin, evitando mirar a Arthur, dirigiendo la vista hacia el suelo. "Pero aun le permites que se abalance sobre ti cuando estoy justo aquí."

"No pude evitar eso, ella sólo estaba feliz de verme."

"Ella cree que estás enamorado de ella, ¡que será tu reina!" Merlin volvió a mirarle, echándole una mirada terrible, que temió quedara marcada en su cara. "No seré tu calentador de cama real, Arthur, y eso es todo lo que quieres de mi, ¿verdad?"

"No…"

"Sí, claro," Merlin se giró y fue hacia la puerta. "Puede que tu seas ese tipo de rey, pero no pretendo ser ese tipo de sirviente. Lo que fuera que quisieras tener conmigo…. Ve a buscar a otro para tenerlo."

Se marchó entonces, sin molestarse en mirar atrás.

Merlin acechaba por los pasillos del castillo, en guardia, buscando a Gwen. La había escuchado gritar unos pocos segundos atrás y aunque ahora mismo no le gustara demasiado, por ser la ladrona de Arthur, era su amiga y haría todo lo que pudiera por ella. Morgana era despiadada y aunque Gwen solía ser su amiga también, la mataría en un instante. Aunque afortunadamente, gracias a Merlin, Morgana estaba en ese momento herida y sin poderes. Vale, no era responsable de la herida, pero había bloqueado su magia.

"¡¿Qué hice para que me odiaras tanto?!" escuchó a Gwen decir y se detuvo, justo frente a una puerta, una puerta rota. Podía escuchar el choque de las espadas al golpearse y supo que estaban peleando. Se revolvió en el lugar, esperando para actuar, Morgana era la mejor espadachín, era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

"No es lo que hiciste, es a lo que estabas destinada a hacer," le dijo Morgana, sonando sin aliento y cansada. Merlin se revolvió de nuevo. "Y lo siento Gwen, pero no puedo dejar que eso pase…"

Hubo silencio entonces, y Merlin supo que era el momento; rodeó la puerta y usó su magia. Morgana nunca lo vio venir, concentrada en tratar de apuñalar a Gwen. Voló hacia atrás, trozos de muro y techo cayendo sobre ella. Entro más en la habitación y tocó el brazo de Gwen, asegurándose de que estaba bien.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó, a lo que ella asintió, mirando confusa hacia delante.

"Sí… ¿qué ha pasado?"

Fue hacia delante, a los escombros, dónde Morgana debería estar y no vio nada más que pedazos destrozados de los muros del castillo, suspiró.

"No lo sé," mintió.

Ambos se apresuraron hacia donde habían dejado a Arthur antes, cuando le habían dejado peleando contra un gigante hombre calvo, el doble de su tamaño y Merlin temió que no debió dejarle. Sólo tenía a otras dos personas ayudándole y parecía que el hombre podía comérselos como aperitivo… puede que a los tres.

Una vez entraron a la habitación, lo primero que notaron fue a Arthur, que había sido lanzado contra un pilar, con los ojos mirando al suelo, dónde el hombre calvo estaba muerto. Habían suaves lloros viniendo de otro set de pilares, donde Tristan e Isolda, (antes bandidos, pero ahora amigos de Arthur y Camelot,) estaban, pegados juntos, Isolda estaba sangrando y lloraba, mientras Tristan acariciaba su pelo.

"Nuestros sueños…" lloraba ella. Tristan claramente intentaba confortarla, murmurando cosas que Merlin no podía escuchar. Merlin quería hacer algo, pero no sabía como. "Abrázame…"

No pudo soportarlo, se giró, mirando a Arthur en su lugar, que también le estaba mirando a él.

La batalla había terminado, Morgana se había ido y todos en Camelot estaban ocupados, o trabajando en limpiar el castillo o asegurándolo. Todos estaban haciendo algo, menos Merlin. Estaba ahí sentado, no podía quitarse el sombrío sentimiento que le asolaba desde la muerte de Isolda. Le gustaba ella, era amable y valiente, y Merlin sabía, que Tristan estaba con Gaius ahora, tomando esta situación mucho peor de que lo él estaba haciendo, pero no podía evitarlo. Los caballeros pasaron alrededor de él, hasta había visto a Gwaine unas cuantas veces y a Elyan una vez, que aparentemente había sido torturado por Morgana. También había visto a Gwen y Arthur pasar un par de veces frente a él, ninguno de los dos había parado, y él tampoco quería que lo hicieran. Quería hacerse una bola y dormir, tanto como fuera posible; estos últimos días habían parecido años.

Supuso que se había dormido, porque cuando abrió los ojos estaba oscuro, y entró en pánico, sentándose y encontrándose con Arthur inclinándose hacia él.

"¿Qué estás haciendo en el suelo?" le preguntaba Arthur, y Merlin parpadeó unas cuantas veces, tratando de quitarse la borrosidad de su visión. "¿Por qué no has ido a los aposentos de Gaius?"

"Tristan se queda aquí esta noche…" Se apagó Merlin, evitando mirar a Arthur desde que mencionó a Tristan. "También dormiré en el suelo allí."

"Levántate," Arthur le ofreció una mano y Merlin la tomó, siendo rápidamente alzado. "¡Vamos!"

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"A mis aposentos," replicó Arthur, llevándole por el pasillo. "Puede que no quieras ser _ese_ tipo de sirviente, pero aún eres mi sirviente."

Merlin sintió su estómago revolverse por las palabras de Arthur. Más o menos se las habían apañado lo suficiente mientras planeaban la batalla; no se había dicho nada más sobre eso, en realidad. Cuando Merlin estaba centrado en Arthur sintiéndose un rey estúpido, en vez del brillante que en realidad era, lo que hizo que Merlin se inventara un montón de mentiras y Arthur sacara una espada de una roca…. De todas formas era su espada, él simplemente no sabía eso.

"Arthur," intentó explicar, mientras era forzado a entrar en sus aposentos, estaba oscuro dentro, el fuego no se había encendido, ni las velas. Como fuera, se sentía terrible por lo que había dicho, cuando estaba enfadado. "Lo siento…"

"No," Arthur sacudió la cabeza, Merlin difícilmente podía decirle debido a la poca luz que entraba en la habitación. Pero no podía dejarlo así, tenía que decírselo a Arthur. Decirle que debería casarse con Gwen, que Merlin no lo merecía, lo que fuera que eso había sido, o podría haber sido, simplemente no lo merecía.

"Deberías-"

"Te quiero."

"…¿qué?" la boca de Merlin cayó, y su corazón amenazó con salírsele por la garganta y caer también. Miró a Arthur, intentando formar palabras. ¿Arthur le quería?

"Te quiero," dijo de nuevo Arthur, Merlin no podía creer que lo hubiera dicho la primera vez, sonó hasta más confiado esta vez. "Nunca serás ese tipo de sirviente para mi."

"Yo… no lo entiendo," murmuró Merlin, podría golpearse a sí mismo, por la falta de cosas por decir, si tuviera suficiente aire en su cuerpo para moverse con propiedad.

"Merlin," dijo Arthur, colocando una mano en el costado de Merlin y la otra en su cuello, acercándole. "Casi te pierdo antes, no soportaría perderte de nuevo, esta vez, quizás para siempre, sin…"

"¿Sin…?" Merlin le urgió a continuar, sin aliento.

"Sin decirte lo que realmente siento por ti," continuó, Merlin sonrió entonces, sin ser capaz de pararlo, tampoco es que lo hubiera intentado. Fue hacia él, pero Arthur le detuvo, con un dedo presionado en su boca, donde sus labios deberían estar. "Merlin," Merlin frunció el ceño, confuso. "Quiero que entiendas, que nunca te trataría de una forma menos de la que te mereces. Sé que dije que no lo pensaría dos veces, si fuera egoísta y tomara una reina, pero eso sólo es porque te quiero."

"Tienes que parar de decir eso," Merlin sacudió la cabeza, hacía cosas extrañas en su interior cuando Arthur lo decía, y no estaba demasiado seguro de si le gustaba o no… pero le gustaba, le gustaba de verdad.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Arthur, un poco preocupado. "¿No me crees?"

"Claro que sí," sonrió Merlin, mordiéndose el labio. "Sólo suena extraño, oír decírtelo."

"Es extraño decirlo," admitió Arthur, sonriendo de nuevo, estirando la mano que había estado a un lado de Merlin para recorrer con suavidad los dedos por su mejilla. "Duerme conmigo esta noche…" pidió, pero antes de que Merlin pudiera contestar, añadió. "Sólo dormir, después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy, quiero estar cerca de alguien."

"Claro," asintió Merlin. Le ayudó a quitarse los pocos trozos de armadura que llevaba y Arthur le ofreció una mano, que Merlin tomó, siendo llevado por propia voluntad hacia la cama. Cuando se hubieron acostado y Merlin tenía la cabeza en el hombre del rey, suspiró. "Yo también te quiero, lo sabes, ¿no?"

"Lo sé," contestó Arthur, abrazando a Merlin, acercándolo a él.

"Sólo quería asegurarme de lo que sabías…" dijo Merlin, Arthur pasó los dedos suavemente por el pelo corto de Merlin, y de repente pensó en Tristan e Isolda, suspiró. "Esto no ha acabado, lo sabes. Morgana aún está ahí fuera, en algún lado…"

"Lo sé," dijo Arthur de nuevo, pero sonaba en paz con ello. Merlin no estaba seguro de sentirse del mismo modo sobre ello.

"¿Sabes que Agravaine está muerto?" preguntó Merlin, lo sabía porque había sido él quien le mató. Tomó aire, y Arthur pasó los dedos por su brazos, mientras seguía por su pelo, casi como confortándole.

"Lo sé…"

N.A. (Este es el último capítulo de esta parte y ahí os dejo algo para pensar, ¿cómo sabía Arthur que Agravaine estaba muerto antes de que Merlin se lo dijera? Y algo más, pueden asumir que Mithian y su padre volvieron a su reino, aunque no se mencionara. Porque lo olvidé. El próximo se llamará Enamorados, será publicado en unos días. ¡Gracias por leer!)


End file.
